


The Green Knight

by JeanFi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Power, F/M, Royal Knights, estates, overthrow of a lord, son conquores father's power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/JeanFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Green Knight is my own creation (aka an original work).  A story of second love, first love, brotherhood, knighthood honor, and the love a son has for his mother and all he will do for her.  There will be a few descriptive scenes but mostly it is about relationships and honor.  Some have it and those who don't who pay for it.  Stephen finds out the truth to his own birth at the same time as Collette becomes and he start their own family.  What will he do about the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Flowers that Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> The Green Knight is my own creation. If it sounds like something anyone else has done, it is not intentional. I began this Nov 2010 after a history lesson with my husband.  
> Rating: M/E  
> Relationships: brotherhood, parent-child, romance, friendship, knighthood duties of honor.  
> Warnings: death, broken hearts, rape, spousal abuse, healing, long enduring love.  
> Setting: Earth middle ages, some where in Europe, nothing specific.

Hiding with a few of the other women and children, Collette watches as her betrothed engages the enemy with his fellow knights. There is no doubt, Tomas is driving this one to his brink of destruction. He is fighting with all his heart and soul. The invaders are pushing the defending warriors back. Some of the women try to flee, but there really isn’t anywhere else safe to go. Some quickly turn back. Another narrowly misses being trampled. Another makes it behind a well, only to be grabbed in a viciously by a hideously laugh enemy. A guardsman sees this and swings his ax. The enemy drops the woman to turn on the guard. It is a fatal move for the guard. The woman is also back into danger by the enemy. Her scream is over shadowed by invader’s cackling laugh as they both disappear out the town gates.

_The town had been caught off guard by the festival. The enemy had cut them off from the safe refuge of the caverns where the women and children would normally dash to during times of fierce weather or invading enemies._

_Those sneaky murders just had to come under the disguise of traveling musicians for the festival. As they played a particular tune, from nowhere a burst marauding invaders plowed through the peaceful gates. They had waited to make sure all the guards and knights were at their weakest point. The lord’s guards had managed to get him secured away, but the towns people were left in the open with not a prayer of a chance._

_Since the knights had just returned in time for the festival, they were not properly prepared for battle inside their own city walls. Their armor had been set aside to be cleaned. The horses have been sent off for rest in the fields not in their stables. The wives were welcoming their warriors home with hot bathes and warm kisses when the gates burst open. When the church bell began pealing the warning, barren troops came running from every home unarmored. Many dressed in just their under clothes, or tunics. No armor. Few with helmets. Some even charged barefoot._

_Tomas had been taking Collette for a walk with his horse Comet down by the river when they heard the church bells. He wanted to leave her beside the stream, but she insisted she go back to check on her parents at the festival. So they charged through the gates with Comet living up to his name. She slid off as quick as possible to allow him to do his duty._

Now all she can do is watch from her hiding spot.

Her betrothed strikes down his attacker and turns to help his comrade. He manages to pierce the attacker in the side, right in the chink of his armor. Then a charging comrade of his opponent comes over seeing his commander struck down. He winds up his arm for a fatal blow across to Tomas’ back, knocking off his feet. Without his armor he won’t live long after that blow. The marauder laughs and leaps down. He is going to finish Tomas off with a thrust to the chest.

In horror, Collette rushes out. She takes her love’s sword from his weakening grip as the enemy raises his own sword to finish the act. She smites the one who fell her love with a thrust to his exposed belly. In rage, she charges and attacks many more mauraders

Stephen, Tomas’ best friend, hears a woman’s cry of anger and furry. The other knights feed off her strength. The rest of the peasants gather their pitch forks and kitchen knives to ward off the enemy. She gave the battle cry of the town. It is the cry of her heart being torn from her body. But it is also the battle cry they need to force the enemy back. And then the enemy flees with so many charging them. They did not anticipate the gentle town peasants to turn and attack.

After the enemy charges off into the forest, the knights stand guard while the peasants tend to the injured and dying. Collette chases a retreating enemy striking a few more before she realizes what she has done. Stephen is trying to reach her, but the streets are littered with so much debris and injured or dead.

Her arms drop with the weight of the heavy sword. She had only kept it up with adrenaline and anger. Now she turns back to her love, dragging the bloody sword behind her. Kneeling beside him and brushing the mud away from his face, she’s only aware of him and his steed who also kneels beside his master. They are unaware of the others tending to their injured. Tomas’ breathing is becoming more labored, but he reaches over for his steed’s reins. “Take Comet. He will serve you well.”

She’s fights his words, “You will not die. I know you won’t.”

“It is up to The Lord now,” he closes his eyes.

“Savior, no!” She screams her prayer griping the knight’s face. He looks up at her with so much love.

“Lean on Him. I’ll always watch over you. Be happy, Love.” He weakly smiles and closes his eyes for the last time.

“No!!!” she bellows in agony. The horror and pain are tearing her soul apart. Stephen finally makes it over as her cry pierces his own soul. Comet lifts his head to Stephen. Collette’s eyes catch at glint bellow her. There she reaches down to her beloved’s belt. Before she can draw out the dagger, Stephen’s hand tenderly lays his on hers.

“Let me go,” she manages to choke out. Stephen won’t let go. He doesn’t change the weight of his hand on hers. He doesn’t say a word either, he doesn’t need to. Besides, he couldn’t if he tried. His heart aches as badly as hers for Tomas is more than his best friend. Tomas is his brother. His twin no less.

Another wave of grief over comes her and she drops her head to her beloved’s chest. Comet nuzzles her, but she can’t feel him. She can’t feel anything. Her grief is inconsolable. The tears and sobs begin to tear at Stephen was well.

He stands and pulls her from Tomas’ body , but she won’t let go. It takes a second knight seeing the scene to come over. The second knight has to peel her fingers from Tomas’ tunic. Stephen turns her against his own body and wraps his arms around her tightly, clasping her head to his shoulder. His own tears are dropping into her beautiful hair taking all his might to fight back his own desire to sob uncontrollably. With a nod to the other knight who waves a third knight over, together those two lift Tomas from the ground. Stephen leads the way back to her parents estate. Comet silently follows Tomas with his reins dragging through the mud and blood.

~~00~~

Collette doesn’t remember Stephen carrying her back to her parent’s home. She remembers her mother’s warm embrace. She remembers falling into her soft bed but a horrible nightmare tormented her all night.

The next morning she awakens only to find, it was no nightmare. It was all very real. When the dawn broke yesterday she had a wedding dress hanging there beside her dressing table. Now there is a dress of mourning. There will be no wedding today.

This day is just a numbing fog to her. Collette has no idea how she got dress or here now into the chapel. She tries not to look at Thomas in his casket, instead keeping her eyes on the cross in the stained glass window behind him. But she can’t. Her gaze falls to him with even more tears. She hasn’t been able to stop the trickle of tears since his last words. There lies Thomas in his finest clothes with the sword laying upon his still chest. He looks so peaceful. He is at peace. But not with her… and never will be.

The maiden sits in the second row with her parents waiting for the service to commence. Along with Thomas’ casket, there are two others adorned with the Order of the Lilly. The center casket holds an arrangement of flowers that was meant for their wedding today. She looks down at her hand still bearing his ring of betrothal. Her future husband.

What future?

The priest says the final rites but Collette doesn’t hear a single word. Numbness is now taking her hearing as well. Somehow, she looks over at all the other knights here to bid their comrades into the afterlife. Many are bandaged and wounded from yesterday’s battle. Tomas’ brother sits in the front row with his brotherhood: Order of the Lilly.

When the drone of the priest’s voice silences, a sharp sound outside the open window has her turn to look. There is a lot to do to put the town back together. Peasants trying to repair the roofs, patch the pens. Women have laundry to do. There are children to tend. Children are tending the goats. Life must go on.

With a tug to her elbow, the maiden follows the procession of caskets out of the church to the open graves around back waiting to receive the caskets. A few more words are said and then the caskets are laid to rest in the cold, cold ground. Lastly, they are covered up, never to be seen again. It’s over. Her future is buried and gone.

When the other people start to walk away, Stephen is still there watching over Collette with his own bundle of feelings. He finds it hard to move on. She also finds it hard to move. They look up at the same time. What can be said? She looks back down at her hands and carefully she pulls off the ring. Stephen is shocked to see her reach across the grave, holding it up to him.

“This belongs to you now.” She says softly to the now heir of the Flaxton Estate.

He looks at it but doesn’t take it. It’s a huge responsibility for him to under take. Not one he ever wanted. He was never supposed to take it. He hadn’t slept last night either knowing he had just inherited all his brother’s responsibilities. His father has constantly chastised him, saying it’s a good thing he isn’t first born. On top of his grief of loosing his best friend, he was supposed to stand beside his brother today as he took another set of vows against his father‘s orders.

Stephen shakes his head and pushes her hand back. Before he can drop his hand, she takes his hand and pushes the ring onto his little finger. It’s perfect fit. She knew it would be. He just stares at the ring too stunned to say anything.

Collette’s father comes back to her side having watched the exchange, “Are you ready, Collette?”

She nods. To Stephen she gives a last token, “Smile when the apples ripen, please?”

Stephen can’t help but smile a little at that. “You too.” She smiles back and then leaves with her father and mother.

As Collette walks back with her parents through the apple orchards, she reaches up for one and remembers when she first met Thomas and Stephen.

**{flashback}**

It’s a beautiful spring afternoon for Collette to be picking apples with her friend. She climbs up a ladder against one tree. In the distance she hears a commotion, but keeps working. That is until she hears a voice bellowing words she understands:

“Watch out! Run away horse!”

The next thing she knows, the ladder is ripped out from underneath her and she is flying through the air with apples flying everywhere. She hits the ground with a whump! And then the apples start raining down. Two men laughing hysterically. Dazed and confused, she sits up.

“What happened?” she asks “Ouch!” she notices there is a lump on her head.

Tomas approaches laughing, “We are terribly sorry. But, oh I wish you could have seen yourself.”

He helps her up. She rubs her head, “Thank you, I think. I heard someone yell and them a flurry of white and crash! Apples everywhere.”

Stephen comes over as well leading his black and white horse, “That about sums it up.”

She is still confused, “What was that blaze of white?” There’s a small knicker from behind her.

Tomas points to the horse, “That would be Comet.”

She stares at them with a raised brow, “Comet?” He points behind her to the horse with the saddle set skew. She points to the horse, “Comet?” The horse takes a bow and gives her a purely sympathetic look.

The men answer together, “Comet.”

Comet straightens up and shakes, dumping the saddle completely on the ground.

Tomas groans as he approaches the horse, “Oh Comet. Cut that out!”

She looks at all three of them still quite confused, “Why is he terrorizing my orchard?”

Tomas tries to resaddle the horse, “I was tightening up the saddle when he got spooked by a snake.”

Stephen smiles triumphantly, “I got the snake.”

Collette turns to the horse and strokes his muzzle, “Poor Comet. Would you like and apple?” The horse looks at Tomas and screws up his ears in such a way that everyone has to laugh. She gives him the apple while noticing the ring on Tomas’ hand.

“Who are you?” she asks softly.

Tomas blushes, “Oh I am terribly sorry. I’m Tomas and this is my brother Stephen. We are on our way back home. I’m really sorry about your apples and I hope your head is alright.” He is very sincere with his apology with a look nearly as sad as Comet‘s had been.  
She puts out her hand in greeting, “I’m Collette. My brother was not so lucky when he fell from the ladder. So I am supervising the harvest this year.”

The rest of the people coming to help with the harvest begin arriving and the men can see that they are in the way. “We really should be going as well. Father won’t be happy if we are late…again,” Stephen reminds his brother.

But his brother didn’t hear him. He is definitely smitten by this orchard maiden. She shoves a few apples into Comet’s his saddle bags to hold them over until they gets home.

It isn’t long, that Tomas returns claiming he has dropped something in her orchard. A few more trips back and he finally admits that he lost his heart in this orchard. She timidly blushes at his sweet words.

Over the next year, they courted. At first, her father at first isn’t sure if Thomas’ intentions are pure. But when he returns the next harvest season with his work clothes on (not his court clothes) to helped with the harvest, they have his full blessing .

**{end flashback}**

 

Now her father is leading her back home through that same orchard, still a maiden. He also hoped she would find happiness on this blessed wedding day. For so many years, he has been praying for a good husband for his daughter. One who would love and provide for her faithfully and honestly. Now what would she do? He has never seen her so devastated. He is pleased to see her smile to Stephen, but will she actually get back into life? Will she make it?

“I love you, Papa.” she tells him softly and leans on him as they walk home alone.

 


	2. The Blossoms Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen returns to the town where his brother is buried. What he finds is warmth not sorrow.

**Chapter 2**

The year since Thomas’ death passes slowly. Stephen is slowly coming through the farm lands back to Collette’s town. He sees a lady in long skirts trying to climb a tree. Climb a tree? It’s a large tree. He sees her shout to a boy down below who runs off to the rolling field being plowed. Then the knight looks up higher and sees what the lady is so desperately reaching for. A child slipping from a branch. Stephen spurs his horse on quicker.

“Hang on Katie! I’m coming!” The lady calls.

He comes up quickly calling out, “I’m coming too! Hold on!”

“I can’t! My fingers are slipping! I’m so scared. Where’s Daddy?” The little girl begins to scream.

Stephen comes up to the tree and tells the lady, “Please, let me help.”

The lady turns to see him and sighs with relief. She hops down from the bucket she is trying to use as a ladder. He gets the horse right up next to the tree where he can get a better look at the situation. Those twigs of branches may hold that five year old girl, but certainly will not hold his weight. Even now the look like they are at their limit. The girl lets out another scream and slips through some twigs. If she falls from that height, she will certainly be badly injured if not dead.

“Take the reins!” he orders the lady. She doesn’t argue but grabs the reins under the chin of his horse. He puts his feet on the pommel and the crest of the saddle, putting his hands on the trunk of the tree. Then he holds his balance and places his arms out in front.

“Sweet heart, I’m right under you. I want you to let go. I’ll catch you.” He calls up to the little girl.

She can’t see him and she is terrified, “I want my Daddy! Where is Daddy?!”

The lady calls out, “I sent Toby to get him, but help is here now, Katie. I can see him. He is right under you. Let go. He’ll catch you.”

“Are you sure?” her little arms are shaking trying to cling on with every ounce of strength she has.

“Katie, he is a friend of mine. His name is Stephen.”

Stephen quickly glances down at the lady and see she is smiling up at him.

“But can he catch?”

Collette can’t help but laugh a little, “Katie, he saved my life once.”

“Oh, okay.” Katie says reassured. “One, two, three!”

Katie counts so fast that Stephen barely has time to return his focus back to her before she falls into his arms.

“KATIE!!!” A deep man’s voice bellows from the nearby hill.

And with that, his horse shifts his weight and Stephen looses his balance. He manages to turn so he lands on the ground on his back to avoid crushing Katie.

“Ooofff.” the soldier gets the wind knocked out of his lungs. He doesn’t move. He can’t move. Katie starts to giggle and then he feels the weight of the little girl lift from his chest.

“Oh Katie my baby girl!” the father is strokes her head, clasping her tight to his chest. “Are you alright my dear?”

“I’m fine Daddy. This man caught me.”

The father looks down and sees Stephen still hasn’t gotten up, “Sir? Are you alright?”

Stephen nods. Then he looks up at his horse, “Bad Lightning.” The horse snorts blowing horse buggers all over him. “Very bad horse.” The horse paws the ground.

Toby can’t help but laugh. Then the father looks at the children, “What were you doing way up high in the tree?”

Katie points up to the tree, “Toby got my kite stuck in the tree. Hey, where is it?”

Stephen carefully sits up rubbing his back, “I think I found it.” They look down on the ground where it is crushed right where Stephen has landed.

Katie starts to cry, “My birthday present.”

The father holds her close, “I’ll find you another kite, but at least you will have another birthday to celebrate.” He kisses her temple. They hear a woman’s voice from the small house nearby rushing to meet up with them.

The father puts his hand out to Stephen, “Please, come join us for Katie’s birthday cake. It’s the least I can offer you for saving my daughter’s life.”

Stephen stands up and turns to Collette. She nods. “Alright, but let me see if Toby and I can repair the kite. It’s the least we both can do for destroying it.’ He winks at Toby.

Toby joins his smile, “I’ll get a couple twigs.”

They all walk back to the house leading Lightning as well. The mother is very surprised to see the father bringing an off duty knight and an semi-upperclass woman to their home. The father smiles to the wife to ease her concerns. “I found these two in the orchard rescuing Katie and her kite from a tree.”

The mother scowls at her son, “Toby! How could you?”

Stephen puts an arm around Toby, “I think he did a pretty brave thing. He knew his limits and knew when to call out for reinforcements. He went to get his father. A very brave lad. It takes a true man to know when he needs help and not be afraid to ask for it.”

“But I was afraid,” Toby says sheepishly.

Stephen kneels down in front of him, “Even braver. You didn’t let it hinder you.”

Toby actually comes up with a smile. His father ruffles Toby’s hair to show he too is proud of him. The mother can’t hold her scowl at those uplifting words. She looks at the visitors, “I’m sorry, we don’t have much.”

Stephen looks between the children and smiles softly, “You have much. You have more than a rich man could ever ask for.”

The husband puts his arms around his family and a tear comes to his eye, “Yes we do.”

The wife quickly wipes her own tears away and cuts Katie’s birthday cake. After the cake is eaten, Toby and Stephen go out side to the work table to see if they can fix Katie’s kite. The fabric is badly torn and Toby looks very upset.

Stephen gets a gleam in his eye. “I’ve got just the thing.”

He goes to his saddle bag and pulls out a silk handkerchief. They lay it out and begin tying it together. Then they attach the string. When he flips it over, Collette can see the design. She knows who’s crest that is.

She gives him a curious look. Stephen shrugs, “Ah, it’s over. She got mad at me.” Collette gives him a very curios look. “She didn’t like some of the décor in what was to be our home. I told her she was being pompous and arrogant. She said I was being stupid. So I said she can always reconsider. She did. I use this for Lightning’s eyes.”

Collette can’t help but laugh. Toby runs the kite back to Katie who is just completely over joyed. All the adults holler out as the children chitter about seeing how it flies, “Away from the trees!!” The children heed the warning and run out into the field.

Stephen and Collette approach the parents to bid their farewells. The parents are please to have tender company for awhile. Collette and Stephen are pleased to see a real family again. After the smiles and handshakes are given, the guest turn towards Collette’s home.

“So what brings you to town?” she asks kicking a rock along the ground.

“I need to pay my respects.” He wonders if she has forgotten what today is. The look on her face shows, no she hasn’t.

“I was trying to find a way to forget,” she kicks another one.

He nods. They walk in silence for awhile before he gets bold. “I also needed to ask you a favor.” She can see this must be a heavy one. He strokes his horse’s nose. “Do you still have Comet?” She nods. “Lightning has been having eye problems that are getting worse. I didn’t really want to ask, but I can’t safely take Lighting to battle anymore. I know Comet is trained, even if he has been out of practice. I need a safe place to leave Lightning. He is a good horse.”

She smiles remembering him chastising the horse earlier. She stops him and puts a hand on his arm. “You know the family we just came from?” He nods. “Would Lightning pull a plow?”

“Lightning would do anything for attention,” he smirks. The horse neighs at his bad joke. She strokes his muzzle in reply.

“This family suffered a tragedy recently. Toby’s twin sister was a real trouble starter. She took the family horse and goaded the neighbor’s boy into a race. Sherry and the horse went off an embankment into the river. They both drown in the rapids. The funeral was two weeks ago, on Toby’s birthday. Their father has been pushing the plow by hand.”

Stephen looks back at the little house down by the large field. He starts to turn around. She puts her hand on his arm to stop him though. “He is a proud man. He doesn’t take charity. He gives charity.”

Stephen turns back to Collette. She has come a long way in the past year. She stands more upright, she’s more giving in her charity. Not that she wasn’t before, but even more so now.

He pats her hand still on his arm. “Let me think of something.” She agrees.

~~00~~

On they continue towards town and up to the church where his brother was to be married, but instead was buried. He turns to the woman beside him who was going to be his sister. Stephen smiles understanding why his brother loved her so much. In a way, he even felt a little jealous of his brother. The way she would look at Tomas. The way she could make him laugh. But more important, the way she respected Thomas. More than respect she encouraged him, supported him.

She now turns to Stephen feeling someone watching her. Collette wonders just what Stephen is looking at in her.

Shyly, he quickly looks away and towards the head stones. They walk silently towards the three with fresh flowers. He touches his brother’s and bows his head in a prayer. Then he looks over as Collette wipes a tear way, but she isn’t looking at the head stone. She is looking at him.

Stephen’s back is a lot straighter these days. He holds his head a lot higher than he use to. He has a sense of more authority about him. Most of all he has become the one to take over the responsibility of his father‘s estate. If anything, he has grown into that crested ring on his hand.

After the prayers in the church gave yard, she silently turns towards home. He watches her walk away. Just as she gets to the edge of the grave yard, unties Lightning and leads him away.

Stephen chuckles lightly taking that as a silent offer to come with her. They don’t have to say anything. Through the orchards he reaches up for a late blossom and smells it. She watches as he tucks it inside his shirt and presses it against his heart. Still not a word is spoken even when they slow come to THE tree. She strokes the trunk of the tree and just smiles up to him. He laughs knowing this is the tree where they first met. She joins his laughter makign the day even more enjoyable for them both.

From the far side of the buildings, a whiney is heard. Lightning replies. Swiftly they move so that Lightning can see his brother Comet. The two horses rub noses and chatter to each other. As Collette pulls off the bridal, Stephen releases the saddle and all it’s trappings. It easily has to be a hundred pounds, but Stephen moves it like it is a sack of apples, settings it on a near by barrel turned sideways for cider. Collette releases Lighting to romp with his brother with a happy sigh.

Stephen leans on the railing with Collette watching the horses play.

“They are brothers, aren’t they?” she finally asks.

“Yes. Twins in fact.” Stephen smiles. The horses nuzzle each other again.

“How are you?” She turns to him. She honestly cares and always did care about anyone who was important to Tomas.

“I’m all right,” he shrugs.

“Stephen,” she puts a tender hand to his chin and makes him face her. This is a friend. She had always been a friend. Tomas was never jealous their friendship, because she was honest. Something Stephen found admirable. He can’t help but smile at her.

“I’ll be alright,” he tries to distract her. He doesn’t want her to worry. Comet and Lightning come over to them. The friends rub the horses’ muzzles giving them each an apple.

“Comet looks great. What have you been doing?” Stephen smiles.

“We’ve been racing my brother, don’t tell Papa. Comet doesn’t like being left at home, so sometimes I have him pull the wagon to the docks. He doesn’t seem to mind. It keeps him in shape.” She shrugs.

“Do you think he would go with me?”

“Are you kidding? He would love more adventure than the orchard can give him. You should see his ears when we got to the docks. He loves the shouting and clashing. I think he would love a good battle scene.” She tries to sound encouraging.

“And you?” Now it’s his turn to try getting the truth.  
“Oh no, my battle days are over,” she tries to laugh. He shakes his head at her. Now it’s his turn to turn her to face him, “Will you be alright if I take Comet?”

She swallows hard yet tries not to sound like a stupid fair maiden, “Take him.” Her voice cracks, “I know he will keep you safe.” She turns away from him and walks away. She is half way to the house when her father comes in from the orchard. She talks to him and then points to Stephen at the corrals.

Her father, Adam, waves. Stephen comes to him. Adam is very pleased to see Stephen. “Oh Stephen. So good to see you. You are staying for dinner, aren’t you?”

He looks to Collette who shoots him back a warm smile. “Yes, Papa. Stephen is our guest tonight. He has brought Lightning to help the Henderson’s. He is going to take Comet.” Adam looks between Stephen and Collette to figure out who came up with this plan. He can see by the look on their faces, it was mutual, but to relieve to awkward moment, he puts an arm around each of their shoulders.

“Well, enough horse talk. Collette, have you told your mother? She has been worried about you. Sent me looking for you and you know how she is about guests.”

Stephen smiles. Christine loves guests. She fusses over them and loves to throw a party. Not those typical high society parties he is used to, but somewhere in between the peasant and royal parties: classy but fun.

She also loves to have the guest room fussed up. You would think you were staying with royalty. This is the first time he had come to the Appleton’s without his brother. Will Christine be upset or happy to see him?

Well, he will find out quickly as the door flies open and a plump lady smelling like apple pies comes running down the steps. She hugs her daughter tightly in relief. “Collette, you gave me a fright! Whatever will I do if anything happens to you? You had your father sick with worry.”

Muffled against her mother’s chest Collette, tries to tell her, but the words can’t be understood. Finally, Christine steps back to get a good look at her daughter.

Collette smiles, “Mother, look what I found.” Collette holds am arm out to Stephen. Christine clasps her hands to her face and then her tears well up. Stephen is worried he has brought on sorrow but when she drops her hands he can see her smiling not fretting.

“Stephen!” she squeals with delight. She can’t help but reach for him hugging him like a long lost son. Collette looks over to her Papa to see the same tenderness on his face. “I was so hoping you would come to see us. I have missed you terribly. Come, come, tell us what you have been up to. Oh, I must tell the cook to make those baked apples you like so much. Adam, get me a good fat rooster for tonight. Collette, make sure Marie makes up Tomas’ room. It will be Stephen’s now. So tell us Stephen, how is your flax doing?” Christine loops her arm through his and drags him into the house.

Collette has her own tears coming to her. She watches Stephen’s stiff back melt and curl with Christine’s motherly attention. His face relaxes into a childish dawing way. Collette can see the real reason Stephen has come: He needs love and knows her parents will give it to him freely.

　


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen returns to the Appleton Estate and finds a revitalization to his knightly ways.

In the past, while Thomas and Collette would do their lovers talk, Adam, Christine and Stephen would talk business or play a games of dominos or cards. There were jokes as to who was courting who (the parents for Stephen or Thomas for Collette).

So, for Collette to see Stephen has been welcomed back into wide open arms on his own merits, it makes her heart swell.

 

She has seen how Stephen’s own father treats him. _One time their father took Thomas into the den for business talks and literally pushed Stephen away, closing the door in his face. Collette had also been left out just as Stephen had been left out in the cold. So together they found solace in the library. From there they would share what they had read and became friends, but nothing more._

_Thomas would jest, that while Stephen had the luxury of reading and their younger brother David had the roll of the playboy, he felt like the work horse. Stephen and Thomas never held it against each other for how their father acted towards them individually. If anything, Stephen helped Tomas with the business to help relieve the stress. In fact, it was Stephen who had figured out what a reckless business man their father was._

_When Thomas confronted their father, he laughed it off. Thomas and Stephen were left with little choice but to pay off the debts and breathe a sigh of relief to the Flaxton name still meaning something. By the next full moon though, their father had them in debt again. Thomas was furious. Their father had already bartered away Collette’s dowry. There was nothing left by the day of the Thomas’ funeral. Adam, Collette’s father, had given it to Thomas in advance because he did not wanting their marriage to start off in debt. Thomas had been honest with Collette about the Flaxton financial troubles. He promised her there would be no secrets and was thus mortified to tell her their marriage would probably start in financial trouble._

That was then, and this is now. It looks like Thomas’ death has changed nothing at the Flaxton Estate. Collette can see by the current deep lines on Stephen’s face, his father is up to his old tricks. But now, it is Stephen’s duty alone to cover the family asses.

Before she can ponder much more about Stephen’s woes, Collette’s older brother Caleb comes in from the orchard to join the family dinner. Seeing Stephen, his face brightens up instantly. Stephen is crushed into another hug by his old chess rival. This place is just what he needs right now.

Over dinner Stephen spills his soul to the Appleton family. He will have to marry well in order to clean up the Flaxton debt this time. Stephen also reveals the broken proposal to the richest family in the province. It’s not a marriage that he really wanted any ways: politically or personally.

Collette can see Stephen needs a place to hide. Or more importantly, to find moral support to face the Flaxton-world again. He really doesn’t want to marry for business.

“I want to have a marriage made in love like Adam and Christine have. Like Collette and Thomas were to have, even if that means I lived in an old apple barrel.” He plays with his cup for a moment before continuing with a bad joke.

“That’s why I came. To see if I could ask you to hold a couple barrels for me. Maybe I could set up by the stream in the forest,” he tries.

No one is laughing though and he looks back to his cup. He doesn’t cry, but his frustration is quiet clear. Everyone reaches over to lay their hands on him.

“My father is gambling away the family crest. I’m to the point where I am ashamed of this ring. Worse than that, David is under the mirage that Father’s lifestyle is his the family duty to carry on. To gamble, drink, and whore our life away. What can I do? I’m bound by duty and honor as a knight and heir of protection to a town, but there is no honor in my family’s estate.” Stephen vents heavily.

Caleb, finally says something where everyone else is at a loss for words. “Stephen, can you stay for a few days?”

Stephen’s head drops in shame, “I was afraid to ask if I could.”

Christine gets up from her seat to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders as if he is Caleb. Her handkerchief is already soaked, but she tries to wipe away a few more tears.

“Stay as long as you need. You are always welcome here, Stephen. Never forget that.” Adam encourages.

The heir’s shoulder droop in relief to the haven they are giving him always and forever.

~~0~~

After the pie is gone, Stephen is shown to his brother’s room. Christine had hoped that it would someday be Collette’s room with her husband. When Thomas began courting Collette and it looked like she would be moving away instead of him becoming part of the family business. So they made it his guest room (hoping to be a guest room for the married couple later on.)

The chest that he kept a change of clothes and a few other personal items in still sits under the window. Now, the Appleton’s have made it Stephen’s room. His items are now welcomed into the chest.

Christine pulls a quilt with a huge embroidered F entwined with apple blossoms out of the chest and smoothes it out on the bed. “There, see, you are family.”   
Stephen knows it was supposed to adorn the newlywed’s bed, but he gives her familial kiss to the cheek, “I love it and will cherish it as long as it stayed here.”

His sweet words bring another tear to her eye and she can’t resist kissing his cheek before leaving him to bed down.

Stephen strips down to his underclothes and between soft sheets of a true home. Sleep is good to him that night. It has been a long time since he’s had a very good night’s rest. He dreams he is a lowly hand working for the Appleton’s, but enjoying life with his wife and children. It’s a good happy dream. This dream is something even his father can’t gamble away.

~~0~~

The next morning, he awakens to Caleb knocking on his door. Stephen calls, “Enter?”

Caleb sticks his head in and smiles, “He want to go for a walk before the women get up?” Stephen nods almost giddily.

In flash, he is dressed in his most comfortable clothes. These are his work clothes. Not his battle attire, not his court clothes. The clothes he wears when practicing his skills or training a new recruit. Or the clothes he wears when he comes to the Appleton’s with Thomas. You were treated like family, and that meant you worked like it, too.

Stephen is out the front door and picking up a bushel basket before Caleb has the last stack out of the shed. Caleb smiles and shakes his head, “Put that down, you won’t need it. Come on.” He slaps Stephen on the back leading the way.

The two friends go walking deep into the orchard. “So tell me, Stephen, how is it that you and Thomas have strong work values and your father is a leach on the family crest?”

Stephen is solemn for a moment. This is something Thomas and Stephen had talked about a lot. “Thomas and I are twins. I know we don’t look like it, but we are. Anything Tomas did, I wanted to do. And vise versa. Well we were both young when we saw a very gallant knight come into town. He was different than many of the other knights we had met. We had to find out what was different about him. So finally we had the courage to approach him. We asked him what made him a good knight. He said, ’Sheep.’ We thought he was nuts. He smiled at us and then told us his story.

_“David was the son of a shepherd. The local lord was brutal and mean. Sent his black knight to impose and collect the taxes. He was Goliath. Well this little shepherd David had had it. But not just him. Everyone. They all got their slings and staffs together and took the knight out. The lord was angry, but before he could call for help, they rose up and took the castle back. They either killed or sent his people packing. Because David was the instigator, the town made him the chief protector. David figured he better learn how to use this sword. He did. Yet he still had sheep to tend, a roof to mend and crops to harvest. So the whole town all took the land back. They all became knights of their village._

_“Then the time came and another true lord came. He saw the peasants as hard working towns people. He saw how they provided for each other. As the new lord he knew it was his duty to help protected them from invaders and other lords wanting the land. He held the title, but he knew who really held the ground. He became a member of the town. Because of that, he was welcomed to the weddings, he took care of the widows, he helped with the harvest. He showed David, the shepherd-turned-knight, what made true lords._

_“On this day, the new lord is watching over my sheep. When I gets home, I will take back my duties. The lord shares guarding sheep and this knight watches over the town’s assets.”_

 

Stephen smiles. “So this gallant knight, who is really a shepherd in his heart, leans to us and asks, _‘What do you want to do with your lives?_ ’

“Thomas and I saw a completely different life. We asked him about court life at his castle. It sounded like fun but no glitz. He said all the glitz you need is in a child’s eye of wonderment. That was what Thomas and I wanted. We got permission to squire and train with him. It humbled us. It was fun. It was hard work.”

He smiles chucking a stone out across the ground to land in the stream. “Caleb, it reminds me of your home. Yes this is an estate, but it is also very much a home. I want that. I hate my father’s palace. I dread going back there. But if I don’t take care of Flaxton, those innocent town’s people will suffer for their lord’s greed and stupidity. What am I going to do? I can’t murder my father, and I can’t remove him. I can’t make alliances because he will just embezzle the funds. What can I do?”

Caleb is silent for a long time. He goes over to the stream that feeds the orchard. Picking up a dried leaf, he lets it run down the stream like a child’s boat. Then Caleb looks up to him and smiles. “Do you have an idea on how to make the land more profitable?”

“Yes. Actually Thomas and I had some great ideas. On our travels, we collected more information and brought it back. We almost had some of them set up when he died. I didn’t move ahead because I was in no mood to deal with my father without my brother to back me up.” Stephen chucks another stone into the stream.

“How about a business arrangement?” Caleb keeps his smile.

Stephen scoffs, “What? Who would do business with me?”

“I will. We have a magistrate. How about if you and I write up an agreement? I will be your brother. I will lend, you can be the silent investor. When your father finally bankrupts the estate or passes on, I’ll release the funds to you. I could even take over the estate land, if we have enough in the business, then turn it back over to you. What kind of a percentage do you want to make?”

Stephen gasps, “Are you serious?”

Caleb nods. “I have some of my own money I have invested. I’m making a good profit with my own money.”

“If I was to do this, I would want Collette in on it. I know a woman isn’t supposed to be investor, but she helped Thomas and I figure out the details.”

Caleb nods, “Fine. I know Collette has a good head on her shoulders. She certainly has saved us a number of times with quick thinking bright ideas.”

Stephen rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, and don’t get between her and a sword.” Caleb laughs. He’s seen his sister take care of snakes with just a stick or carefully aimed stones. They feel sorry for rogues who try to take her on.

~0~

Within the week, Stephen, Caleb and Collette have an agreement signed and sealed. With a sack of apples tied to the back of his saddle, he prepares to go home and begin his secret business. He stands taking one last look at this strong family. They were a powerful force. High Society doesn’t see much in them, but the town depends on them. Nothing can break the bonds of this family. He has to turn away before his let his emotions get the best of his strong knightly side.

As he goes to put a foot in the stirrup, a hand clamps down on his shoulder, “You aren’t getting away that easily.” Adam pulls him into a fatherly embrace. “I’m very proud of you, son. Be safe. I want to see you in a fortnight, understand?”

Stephen smiles and returns the embrace, “Thank you, sir.” Caleb slaps a brotherly hand on his shoulder. Christine and Collette give him warm embraces as well.

Collette asks him as he mounts up, “Do you want me to go with you to the Henderson’s?”

Stephen shakes his head, “I’ll be alright. As long as I don’t let my tears show.” The family laughs. They know what these horses mean to him. They release him. He swings up into the saddle on Comet. Caleb hands him Lightning’s lead. With a last wave, he takes the path around the orchard and back towards the main road.

His heart is torn between the refilled peace he just got, and the anxiety of dealing with his father again. At least he knows he has a plan now and that helps ease his dread. His town will not suffer at his father’s hands if he can help it.

~~0~~

After a short while he comes to the Henderson’s. He sees Katie helping her mother with the laundry. In the distant field, he can see a man and boy plowing. Stephen dismounts and smiles to the family.

“Hello, Mrs. Henderson and Katie. It is good to see you again,” he slips down off his horse.

Katie beams dropping wet clothes on the ground. “Sir Flaxton!” He ruffles the top of her head before she can crash into his side. Stephen pulls a bag off of his saddle and hands it to Katie.

“I found these. They were saying, ‘Take me to Toby and Katie.’ I wondered why? But I learned long ago, don’t argue with a bag of apples,” he smiles to her. Katie is a fit of giggles. Then very carefully he pulls something else off the top of his pack. He frowns when he sees it. He comes closer to Mrs. Henderson and unwraps it. It used to be an apple pie now it’s smooshed.

“Oh dear. Mrs. Appleton is going to have my head. I’m sorry, I smashed it.” He hands it to her. Mrs. Henderson smiles when she sees it.

“That’s okay. It’s still edible. What brings you this way?” She sets it on the table and covers it again.

“I actually needed to ask your husband a favor. Would he mind if I interrupt his farming?”

She points to the field, “I don’t think so. It’s not often we get visitors of your stature here.”

He winks at Katie, “Ah yes, we kite builders are as famous as the king himself.” Katie giggles again.

Mrs. Henderson smiles at his jest, “Sir Stephen, you know what I mean. I am sorry about your brother.”

He puts a hand on her shoulder, “Kindred hearts of lost loved ones. My sorrow is more for you.” She wipes the tear from her eye at his tenderness. He pulls Katie’s pigtail, “But we count our blessings twice.” Katie is confused, but Mrs. Henderson nods in understanding. Stephen takes Comet’s chin in his hand and looks him head on, “You are going to be a good boy. Got it?” The horse snorts. Stephen ties him to a tree away from the apple pie temptation. Then he takes Lightning out to the field.

Mr. Henderson looks up at a stranger walking across the field leading a horse. He swiftly untangles himself from the plow when he sees the upper-class clothing .

Toby smiles recognizing the approaching man and begins waving and hollering, “Sir Stephen!”

Mr. Henderson whacks his son lightly on the head with his hat, “That isn’t how you great a knight.”

Stephen makes it over as Toby mutter his apology. “Hello, Mr. Henderson, Toby.” He can see Toby has been chastened. Stephen pulls two apples out of his sleeves, like a magic trick. He hands one to each. Mr. Henderson smiles.

“So, what brings you out here, Sir Stephen?”

Stephen strokes Lightning’s muzzle. “Obviously I just came from the Appleton’s, and they said you might be able to help me.” Mr. Henderson gives him a very curious look to that. How can a mere farmer help a knight?

Stephen continues. “This is my horse Lightning. He can be difficult sometimes, but he is very loyal. I’m afraid his eyes are going blind. I’ve tried everything, but the word has all been the same. I can’t take the risk of him getting injured in battle. If I can’t even take care of my horse, no man is going to trust me to lead them.”

Stephen has to stop for a second and get his thoughts together. Then he faces Mr. Henderson again. “I’m taking my brothers horse back to battle. Lighting is a strong horse and to keep his spirit from breaking, he needs to be put to work. Could I leave Lightning with you? I can pay you for his feed. As a warrior, he eats a lot. Can I pay Toby for keeping him well groomed in my absence. You know, he has to keep up his appearance. He is very vane.” Toby smiles and Lightning butts him in the shoulder. Stephen turns back to the horse, “Oh you know you are. Cut that out. I’m sure with the right strong hand, he could pull a plow. In fact, I insist he does. We have to keep that arrogant attitude in check. He always wants to lead when we go to battle. Thinks he knows more than me.” He tugs the horse’s forelock.

It’s Mr. Henderson’s turn to put his thoughts together. He knows what a war horse it worth, monetarily. He also knows what a bond a knight makes with his horse. But more than that, he can see what this horse means to Stephen. He swallows down his emotions. He strokes the horse’s strong neck. He pretended he is inspecting him carefully, but he’s actually admiring a strong devoted work animal and the kindness the knight is giving him without touching the farmer‘s own dignity.

“Are you sure he will pull a plow?”

“Well, let’s find out.” Stephen brings Lighting around. He has Toby hold Lighting’s head while Mr. Henderson hooks up the harness. Then with a soft call, “ha!” Lightning moves forward pulling the plow. Lighting seems to enjoy himself, tossing his head and almost prancing. Stephen smiles. He can’t help but see Mr. Henderson smile too. Stephen hands a small purse of money to Toby, “Hold onto that for your father.” Toby nods. Stephen waves to Mr. Henderson and then heads back to the house to gather Comet.

He hands another purse to Mrs. Henderson. “Mr. Henderson said I should give this to you, so it didn’t get lost in the field. It’s for Lighting’s feed bill.” Mrs. Henderson looks at the purse in her hands and then back at Stephen. “Mr. Henderson said I could board Lighting with you in trade for his work in the field. But, I know what this horse eats. You will be in debit first!” He laughs.

Mrs. Henderson knows good an well he is telling a fib to cover his charity. Of course she would never tarnish his honor by calling him on it though. She just looks up at him with a smile. “You make your mother proud,” she whispers.

He sighs with a frown. No, his mother would not care. He hasn‘t talked to her in a long time. He smiles, but his nurse would. God rest her soul, he sighs again.

The knight gives Mrs. Henderson a last smile. “Yes, I guess I should be getting home.” Katie smiles to him and he kneels down to her, “I should be back in about a month. What do you say we go kite flying with Collette and Toby?” Her eyes brighten up. He looks up to her mother, “If that is alright with you, of course.”

“Sir Stephen, you are very kind to us. You are unlike any knight I have ever met. Well, except for one.”

He smiles broader knowing who she is referring to, “If I remind you of him, I am honored.”

“God speed, Sir Stephen.” she whispers.

“And blessings to you. Katie, make sure Lightning gets his bedtime prayers.” She giggles. “I’m serious. A knight’s horse needs prayers as much as the knight himself. Sometimes just so he can put up with the knight.” He gives her a goofy look with crossed eyes and a tongue sticking out. It sends her into a fit of giggles again. He unties Comet and swings up into the saddle. He takes a last look to the field where Lightning is still having a good time and the farmer is making better progress. He waves to them and then trots off back home.

With this good tiding in his heart, he knows he will be able to face the trials at home better.

 


	4. Another Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb's marriage leaves Stephen and Collette very concerned for their own impending one. Fear drives Stephen to a rash act.
> 
> (mature in this chapter)

AO3 Chapter 4

The months pass. Every time Stephen comes back to Appleton, it lightens his mood more and more. He feels more at home here that he does in Flaxton. Collette reminds him, that he must make changes at Flaxton. He just nods but it‘s very hard to challenge his father who is reining lord.

Some evenings while Mr. and Mrs. Appleton are in the town hall meetings, Caleb, Collette and Stephen play cards, discuss books, or talk philosophies. A few times Stephen joins them to the town’s dances or weddings. He really enjoys the harvest festival, even if on guard, again. Sir Stephen Flaxton is becoming a part of the Appleton community. Peasant and noble alike welcome him to their home. It’s becoming harder and harder for him to return to his duties in Flaxton.

One night, he is escorting Collette home from a dance while Caleb has a certain young lady he wants to walk home. They were both happy for Caleb and his sweetheart. At the bridge, they all stop and watch the moonlight bounce over the water. Collette tosses flower petals into the water and watches them float away like she used to as a child. Stephen watches her hands.

“You are amazing,” he says softly. She just smiles. She can’t look up at him.

“I’ve gone to enough of my mother’s parties and been cornered by the eligible society women. Not one has a brain in their head. Not one would I care to seek out of my own free will. But when I come to Appleton, I can’t decide if I’m here for business, peace and rest or just to see you. I really enjoy talking to you, Collette.”

She looks up to him with deep endearment. “You too. I always have.”

He smiles shyly being encouraged by her kind words. “I know. These past few months though…” He has to stop. He is treading on a dangerous move right now. “You have changed.”

“No, you have,” she warns back.

He shakes his head, “No you’re the one who has become stronger.”

She laughs to continue the tease that holds a deeper meaning. “No, you are the one who has become more driven and focused.”

Stephen just stares at her. Could she be right?

Collette stares right back. Could he be right? Then she pokes him lightly in the chest. “You…you have…”

He takes her hand carefully and lays it flat on his chest, “You have gotten my attention.” Yes they both heard the deeper meaning in there.

She stares up at him in a new light. Collette’s feelings of warmth for him are becoming flames of something so much more. Her heart has been anticipating his visits. Her tongue been longing to talk to him. For some reason, she didn’t even realize until this trip that maybe she has been seeing him as more than just a friend.

“You are my friend,” she whispers to see if he disagrees.

“Yes, I enjoy you being my friend. I rush down the road to see you. I want to spend time with you. If this is wrong of me, to… to see you as more. Tell me. I don’t want Thomas to be between us.”

She steps closer to him, “You aren’t Thomas, Stephen. I talk to you about things I never would have with him. I don’t compare you. Don’t do that to yourself, either.”

He lifts her hand to his lips, hesitates, then touches them lightly. It is beyond a friendly kiss, this is absolutely a romantic move. “Is this wrong?”

“God, I hope not,” she whispers. She steps even closer to him so that their bodies touch. He tucks her hand back against his chest where she can feel his heart beating rapidly. Then he slips his other arm around her waist and pulls her against to his chest. Collette grabs his tunic with the other hand holding him fast in place.

Stephen takes a soft breath then lowers his head to lightly touches her lips. Collette rises to the balls of her feet to press herself further into his kiss. He smiles and gives her a more capturing kiss that confirms they have much more than a friendship brewing.

“Well it’s about time you two!” Caleb’s voice breaks through the heat. Stephen yanks his head back embarrassed and then jumps back from Collette but can‘t because she still has his tunic in her grasp. Caleb laughs to his friend‘s reaction. “Don’t look so surprised! I think you two were the only ones who couldn’t see it already. Mother’s going to love the fact she won this bet.”

Collette gasps releasing the tunic so she can challenge her brother, “What do you mean by that?”

Caleb puts a hand on each shoulder, “Mother, Papa, Marie, James and I had a bet as to when you would finally act on your deeper feelings for each other. Now come on, kiss her again.”

It’s Stephen’s turn to gasp this time.” I am not going to kiss your sister in front of you. That is not very gentlemanly!”

“Fine, I’ll turn my back,” and he does so. Collette just stares at Caleb‘s back. Stephen tucks her hand into his elbow and leads her around Caleb back to the Appleton Estate. Caleb walks beside them, “So can we announce the engagement yet?”

Collette smirks, “Not until you announce yours.”

Stephen clutches her hand tighter and glances down. The look is genuine: she wants marry with him. He has no secrets from her. She has none from him. They had been friends for too long to hide any secrets.

When Stephen drops her off at her bedroom door there are lingering looks and soft pulling kisses.

The next morning, Caleb announces his engagement. Collette and Stephen break the news to Christine and Adam the day after that they too would like to marry.

“Hot DAMN! I won! I knew it would be this month.” Christine slams a fist to the table. “Pay up men!”

To Stephen and Collette’s shock Caleb and Adam grumblingly hand over coins to Christine.

* * *

 

~~0~~ Months pass ~~0~~

By the night of Caleb’s wedding, Stephen still isn’t there. Collette can’t sleep in worry for him. It would have to take something very disastrous to keep Stephen from attending his dear friend‘s wedding and this family event. She slips out of her room and crawls into his bed. The unique smell of Stephen coming from his linens causes her heart to swell in longing and fret. Soon, she hopes marry him… soon. She hopes…. She worries.

When morning arrives, everyone sleeps late. She wakens to the sound of footsteps on the hallway outside Stephen’s room but isn‘t sure if it‘s her imagination or reality. Then door opens, a thud and clanking of gear being piled in the corner, still she doesn‘t move. A huff as someone sits in the chair and with a grunt pulls off his boots. Collette hears the outer-ware clothes are heard being removed but still does not reveal herself.

Then Stephen comes over to the bed. He is so tired that he doesn’t notice the lump in the barely breaking dawn light over the bed. He just pulls back the blanket and lays down with a moan. That’s when he notices he isn’t alone in the bed. Slowly he rolls to his side and sees a woman there. There are very few women the Appleton’s would have sleeping in his reserved bed. He draws the hair back from her face hoping it to be one in particular. There she smiles up at him.

“This is a welcome surprise,” he says quietly.

“When you didn’t make it, I… I got afraid...” She doesn’t need to say anything more. The way she touches his face and holds back her tears says a lot.

He continues to stroke his fingers through her hair as he explains. “A bridge was washed out. I had to go around. I’m sorry I missed the wedding but I missed you even more,” he strokes a knuckle down her face.

“Just tell me you will be here for our wedding. That’s all I ask,” she doesn’t want to be weak but her voice does warble.

He stares at her closely trying to find just the right thing to say. As much as she is trying to push past the worries of losing another love, it is still there.

Then like a shot in the dark, he gets a smirk on his face. “Go get dressed quickly and meet me at the shed. Hurry!” He pulls the blankets back and jumps out of bed.

She is confused as she follows him out of the bed but his excitement is just too hard to ignore. He checks the hallway and lets her out of his room. As she starts to go though, he tugs her arm back making stumble and turn back. He plants a silly smiling kiss on her before letting her go again.

Then he quickly redresses and pulls his boots back on to head out to the shed. The seasoned rider doesn’t bother with the saddle just sliding a bridal on his horse.

A few minutes pass and he hears her light footsteps slip into the shed. “What are you up to, Stephen?“ Collette shakes her head.

Instead of answering right away, her fiancé, gives her a welcoming home kiss that melts her into his arms and then breaks off quickly. “Trust me?”   
Collette shakes her head again lightly with a smile. “Kiss me like that and then ask me that question? Are you daft?”

He takes her hand and lifts her onto Comet, then leaps on behind her, bareback. “I probably am, but you still love me right?“  
“Forever,“ she squeezes his hand wrapped around her waist.   
“Good.” With that, he nudges Comet out of the shed into the cresting morning light.

She pulls his arm tighter around her waist trusting him completely. He just smiles taking them into town. They move as one to Comet’s gait.

Collette is very curious why he has brought them to a stop outside the church. As he slides off and she slides down into his arms, he tells her once again, “Trust me, Love.”

She nods and he takes her hand without another word past his brother‘s grave to the rectory door. It takes three soft knocks before the door opens. The priest has obviously not had his morning tea, and rubs his blurry eyes. The wedding last night was long for him too.

“I’m sorry Father, but my soul can’t wait any longer,” Stephen clutches Collette’s hand.

The priest looks between the engaged couple. He knows exactly who they are and what they have been through, after all he did bury Thomas..

Stephen continues his confession. “We can’t wait for the what-if… anymore. I need to take my vows. Desire is burning too much and I love Collette too much to make her wait any longer to hear my pledge.”

The priest smiles warmly. He can see by the look in Collette’s eyes, she is afraid she won’t hear his vows. He can see that the groom wants to be honorable with his passion as well as giving his bride his Holy promise.

“Come my children,” the priest waves them into his home and takes them into the chapel still decorated with flowers from yesterday‘s wedding.

The new bride and groom kneel before the cross and take their vows. Collette is only in simple house clothes and the knight in his own light clothing. Nothing like the bride and groom the priest married yesterday, but if anything, this is more moving and honest.

Collette is tear stricken by Stephen’s love for her to rush off and take those vows before anything else can happen. She reaches for him and kisses him hard. Her arms clasp around his neck so tightly. Just as tightly, his arms encircle her waist giving her stability and his strength. Their souls are truly one now. Stephen breaks the kiss gasping for breath before he turns back to the priest. “Father, we will be back next month for the official marriage, but we needed this day for just us.”

The priest smiles, “I am touched to marry you of your own accord. This means more to me that official ceremonies. Now off you two. I know you have more to do today.” He shoos them out of the chapel’s side entrance with his blessing.

As Stephen lifts his wife onto the back of his horse again, the priest leans against the door frame watching them. “Thank you God for a beautiful start to the day.”

* * *

 

~~0~~

“Collette, I really do not want to go back to the estate right now.” There is a hunger in his voice that makes it clear he wants her passionately.

She won’t deny that she hasn’t had dreams of making love with him. Now they can and feel no shame about it. She turns over her shoulder to see a dark and needy look in his green eyes. “I agree, husband. I know just the place.”

Stephen lets Collette take Comet’s reins and direct them to a quiet secluded spot beside a hidden waterfall. She and Caleb had found it as children, she tells him. “Tomas hasn’t even see this spot, Stephen. This will be ours.”

Stephen helps her slide off into his arms again. It warms him every so much that she has chosen a place special to her brother and her and yet special to only them as well. He pulls the pins from her hair and weaves his long fingers through to let them fall naturally like the water beside them. “I love you.”

She releases his cloak and it too falls to the ground, “And I you…forever.”

Stephen yanks his tunic shirt off, her fingers finding their way to his chest before the shirt drops to the ground. The touch of him delights her. The feel of his pulse beneath her finger tips sets her own heart racing. She pans her hands out to slide down his ribs and back up to continue exploring her husband‘s body. As his arms come down, her fingers trail along his side and she walks around to his back. It’s coated in muscles with a few minor scars here and there. The shoulders are broad and strong with little freckles. Rounding her fingers over them, she feels down his biceps and back up. He breathes her name in warning. She comes around to the front and he gives off a grimace.

“I’m sorry, I have to get these boot off.” He sits down on a rock and pulls them off giving her an opportunity to pull the ties from her dress. Just as he sets the boots off to the side, he looks up to see her gown slide off her shoulders and billow to her feet.

“Wow,” is all he can breathe.

How she kept those full breasts bound up so they looked so petite, he will never know. He always knew she was attractive but now he can see her in all God’s glory. Her waist cuts in just a bit, but back down to sturdy hips as broad as her bosom. She bites her lip and flushes, afraid he isn’t pleased.

She starts to crouch for her clothes, but he slides to his knees in front of her, capturing her hands. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“I… I’m sure you’ve seen…” she stammers

Before she can say another word, he clasps his lips to hers. He slides a callused hand around her firm waist holding her tightly against his warm body. His lips part licking her lips to beg entrance. A firm hand slides up her spine squashing her breasts to his firm chest. Instantly he goes hard as her nipples. Even the soft hairs on his chest tingle at her touch. He moans against her lips and her tongue strokes his inviting him in.

Collette clings one hand into the nape of his neck, keeping the kiss deep and hot. The other crimps to his shoulder for stability. Stephen parts his kneeling thighs, and with a firm hand on her naked backside, presses her against his need.

Collette’s neck falls back gasping for air at the new sensation.

Stephen moves his attention to her exposed neck. “I have never seen my wife more beautiful. Nothing can touch this moment of seeing you as only God does for the first time.”

Her voice is husky as she pleads, “Let me see you, Stephen.”

He pulls back giving her a rather rakish smile, then stands up. He peels his leggings off and stands before her just as naked. She moans. It‘s one thing to see an injured man in need of medical care, it‘s another to see your life mate hard and wanting to be intimate with you.

“So this is a man,” she is understanding the warnings to a maiden‘s first time.

He also understands she has never done this. Not even with Thomas. “This is your man,” he reminds her. She looks up to his face confused. “Touch him. Explore him. I’m all yours.”

“Anywhere?” she whispers.

“Everywhere,” he encourages.

She reaches out one finger and tenderly strokes the item in question. He braces his hands on his hips trying not to shake. He has a smile watching his wife’s curious exploration. She ever so slowly strokes one side into the mass of curls then cups and gently squeezes the hidden prizes. Then she pulls back up, tenderly around the soft tip and down the other side. She hears him choke back a gasp to quickly look up at him as he closes his eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” Collette fears.

“Far from it, my love. Do that as much as you like,” his voice is shaking like his knees. She’s never see him this much out of control and frowns. Stephen gives a soft chuckle to her concern. “My legs are killing me and I have to sit down.” He sinks down to the cloak on the ground and lays on his side. There he takes her hand bringing it back to his belly, “That should make it easier on you to keep up your ministrations.”

Collette can’t resist a little giggle of her own then continues to run her fingers over every inch of his body. The feel of a warm naked body under her hands is such a powerful euphoric feeling. Sure she has enjoyed being cuddled and kissed by him, but now she is very much understanding how others can not resist intimate contact. And, she knows there is more yet to come. That’s just when she feels him reach up and touch her hip tenderly, she settles back to watch the roles reverse.

His fingers run lightly over her skin watching the goose bumps emerge and her arch into his touches. The softest noises come from her with each stroke. He uses the tip of his index finger to touch the button of her nipple making her laugh, until he turns his hand over to cup it. It fills his hand. His thumb runs over and over the nipple watching her lick her lips with each stroke.

She takes his other hand so he can stroke them both at the same time. Enraptured, she watches what his hands are doing to her as heat boils in her gut. Then she reaches down with her two hands and stroke up and down his needy body.

He gasps at the tenderness yet thrusting motion of her hands on his most sensitive of areas. He drops one hand from the firm mound and carefully runs it down the flat of her belly. There, he lets his middle finger part her curls as he too strokes up and down. At her sharp cry, he knows he has found that special spot. He plays with a few more times, then with a thrust, slips the finger into her wet & warm core. There he continues to delve, caress, stroke and...

Collette feels like her insides are going to explode if she doesn’t get something more. She rises up, wraps her arms around his shoulders to settle into his lap bringing them even closer. Parting her legs further, he takes the hint that she is ready for more. Stephen uses the tip of his manhood to tease yet warn her of what he is going to do.

“Yes,” she gasps her final permission. Just as he starts to ease in to her tightness, she kisses his neck and shoulder. He has the head halfway in when she gyrates her hips encouraging him for more. “Don’t toy with me. I can’t take it. I’m weak.”

He waits no longer by placing his hands on her hips, “I’m sorry, Eve.” He uses the Biblical name, as an apology for the discomfort his body will cause to hers. Then he pulls her down and gently pushes himself up at the same time. Her mouth is tasting his shoulder just as he penetrates her deeper. Her teeth sink deep into his shoulder just as he sinks within into her core.

Who’s cry of pain is louder? Only the birds that take flight from the stream beside them can tell.

“I’m so sorry,” they both hear at the same time. She can taste blood. He can feel a tiny bit of it. They face each other and then start laughing.

When the giggles die down, Collette rises up gingerly. Sure it’s a bit uncomfortable, but she likes the look on her husband’s face, so she carefully slides back down trying not to show a grimace.

Stephen sees it though and takes pity on her. “Should we stop?” She shakes her head sharply. Carefully, ever so tenderly he helps her to ride him to their heightening delight. With each movement, she watches his face grown in ecstasy.

“Where…” he’s gasping, “where should my seed…”

“Where should it be?” she ever so tenderly whispers in his ear and sucks the lobe. His cry of release fills her with a warmth she has never known. To his surprise, she quickly dislodges from him. He is afraid she is unhappy, but she lays back and inserts her own fingers where he has just been.

Basking in the feel of her soft and moist walls, she pants, “So this is what you do to me?” His jaw drops to her question and can only stare as she withdraws her fingers to look at the coating of their combined lovemaking .

Sure he knew he is in love with her honor and hardworking personality. Seeing her wanton and lusty side coming out he is left gasping and panting. She is intoxicating.

On all fours, Stephen crawls over the top of her. His voice is very husky with promise, “Wait until next time, my love. It will be even more pleasurable.”

Collette gives him the sweetest of innocent looks as her tainted fingers slide between her breasts and back down to her core, “There’s more?” and inserts her fingers again.

A soft purr comes from him as he lays beside her nuzzle into her neck and watch her continue exploring her own body. “There is a life time of love and pleasure we will be making.”

Collette closes her eyes becoming high off these new sensations all over her body. Her chin curls up and to the side capturing his lips and tongue. While Stephen’s tongue explores kisses with her, his hands join hers in mapping her body.

* * *

 

~~0~~

After a short dosing nap, the couple knows they will have to return soon. Her parents are probably already looking for her and certainly neither want to worry the parents. They take the walk back through the orchard hand in hand slowly and stealing more kisses here and there.

Reluctantly they make it back to the Appleton Estate where her father is at the shed. He’s not blind to the sight of a couple in deeply love, but just to tease, he raises a warning eyebrow at them returning so late without a note.

“No chaperone?” he asks. Collette can’t hide her blush and her father shakes his head at them in pretend shame of their actions.

Stephen is the one who speaks up. “Adam, please don’t tell Christine, but I couldn’t wait. We went to the priest this morning.” Just to seal his concern for his wife, wraps his arms around her in protection.

Stephen needn’t worry though, for Adam smiles tenderly. He puts a tender hand to each of their cheeks giving them his blessing for staying honorable by eloping. “Good for you. I know there has been a lot of worry on Collette’s face about this wedding. I won’t tell her mother, but you two better find a way to wipe that honeymoon look off your faces.”

“You aren’t angry, Papa?” Collette is surprised.

“Sweetheart, if you have found a gentleman who wants to elope so you will have your wedding day, how can I be angry? Besides, I know you have waited too long. Now go, wash that look off your face. Stephen, you may have to leave early if you can’t keep your paws off your wife.” He chuckles at them, then easily turns back to his repairs.

 

Stephen and Collette manage to not look at each other much that day. But Adam shakes his head at them at dinner finding it just all too amusing to a poor cover-up. Some how they make it through Christine retelling of Caleb and Mora’s wedding feast without giving longing looks to each other.

After dessert, Adam fakes a yawn and encourages everyone to go to bed without an evening game on this rare occasion. Christine smiles at her husband’s secret look to her. Collette knows her parents will soon be occupied in their own love making. As soon as their door closes, Collette sneaks off to Stephen’s room.

He has barely stripped when she enters. She latches the door and rushes to his arms. They have already tasted love making, now they plan to feast on it. She knows she can’t yell too much, and his other shoulder takes the price of stifling her cries of passion once again.

When she lays back panting for breath, he goes to the mirror to look at his shoulders. He has got a deep bite marks on the ball of each shoulder. She has drawn blood both times. With a pointed finger he turns about to speak.

She beats him to it though. “It’s your fault.”

The finger points back at himself rather than at her. “Mine? How so?”

“You did not warn me that making love to you would turn me into… this,” she reaches back grabbing the bedpost, thrusting her bosom into the air with severally pointed nibbles and a twist of her hips inviting him to pounce her again. “I must have more. You are addictive.”

He returns to the bedside and smirks, “The lady gets what the lady wants.” She grabs his hips by her delicate feet and pulls him back to her open legs.

* * *

 

 

~~0~~

By morning they are exhausted and both a little sore. He knows he has to head back to Flaxton. The knight wasn’t supposed to be away from his estate for long anyway. Reluctantly, he awakens her with a very tender kiss.

“Good morning, Lady Flaxton.”

She tries to curl up against him, but he sits up laughing lightly. “I want you so badly, but if I wait one more hour I will be doomed. I must get back. We have a shipment arriving any day now. I can’t let my father get his paws on.” He steps away from the bed and begins getting dressed. She props herself up on her elbows watching her husband prepare to head back to his duties.

Her voluptuous mounds look like they are holding her up more than her elbows, when he glances back. She tries giving him those sad puppy eyed looks begging him for one more moment. He has to shake his head and look away, for she could lure him in all too easily.

So she tries rolling onto her back and tempting him back into the bed with certain strokes and touches to her own body like back at the waterfall. Once again he has to tighten up his gear and it doesn’t help when his pants show her tricks are starting to work.

Finally, she slides off the bed and tries striding across the room in such a way to accent her hips and her bouncing bosom look very inviting. Of course she’s not a harlot to pull it off with experience, yet some how, the innocence makes it even sexier.

“You better get dressed if you want to see me off, because I am about ready to walk out that door. I’m going straight for Comet’s bridal. I love you, and that is why I must walk away from all your temptations, Delilah.” He tries to say it with all matter of fact tone, but there is a quaver in his voice. He really doesn’t want to leave.

Collette reaches her sweet husband and loops her arms around his strong neck. Last night she found that tender spot behind the ear and takes advantage of it. He groans then removes her arms with kisses to her finger tips. “Look, the weeks will fly by very quickly. Then we will be in each other’s arms any time we want. No one can stop us from making love any time of day we want. Not even my father. A whole week can be spent in your room if you want. Or this room, or our room back at the estate, or the forest or where ever. But we must hold on for a few more weeks. Collette, dream of last night. I know I will be.”

He lets her hands go, so that he can cup her cheeks and kiss her ever so sweetly. Ever so painfully, he finally has to step back and let her go. It’s hard for him to turn his back to pick up his gear, but girds himself to do so. As he heads for the door, he waits to see if she will get dressed and see him off.

Instead, he hears her crawl back into his bed and buries her nose into his pillow to mute the coming sob. Quietly walks out of the room as the stifled sobs start.

Stephen continues to lightly walk down the stairs and out of the home. No one is up as he gathers Comet and tears off down the road back to Flaxton, leaving his wife behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Green Knight A03 Chapter 5

When the pre arranged and official wedding day finally arrives for Knight Stephen Flaxton (heir to the Flaxton Estate and title) and Collette Appleton, she comes down the chapel aisle to him with little apple blossoms tucked in her hair. He smiles as she takes his arm and they kneel before the priest, once again. The priest gives them a secret smile trying to hold back a chuckle for the solemn moment.   
This time Stephen is adorned in his very best attire and Collette in an actual wedding gown of rich material. Behind them sits their families, friends, and influential guests to bear witness to the joining of two estates. What they don’t know, is that these two have already taken their vows of holy matrimony and eternal love.

Stephen happily holds her hand to his arm as he recites his vows for all to hear. Collette gracefully gives hers again as well, but this time they are topped off with the exchange of rings. She places his ring, he slides hers on with a whispered only she can hear making her blush sweetly.

Adam wipes a tear away holding Christine’s hand tightly. It doesn’t bother him in the least that this is a formality for he can see that these vows are not just recited, they are lived. Most of all is that Collette can finally have her life with a very sweet husband who loves her dearly.

Stephen leans in to seal the union with a kiss. Collette gives him a secret look and then grabs the gilded broach clasping his robe to yank him into another kiss before he can step back. There is light laughter from the attendants. Even Stephen is left laughing against her kiss.

In the carriage back to the estate for the reception banquet, she is trapped. Beside her is her very handsome husband in his elegant and dashing attire, but across from her is her parents. Stephen can only stroke her hand, yet even that stroke is setting her on fire in other places. This wedding is the first she has been able to touch him in over a month and it‘s killing her not to be back in his arms. She keeps giving him secret looks that he keeps returning letting her know he feels it too. Yes they are to spend a couple days here for the wedding feast before she returns to his home and estate, but she doesn’t care about any of that. She just wants to be alone with her husband RIGHT NOW. They won’t have that chance for hours still.

The bride and groom enter the banquet room of the Appleton Estate for their first grand entrance as Lord and Lady Flaxton. The musicians fire up and the guests applaud. The ceiling is draped with flowers and garland with a touch more class than Caleb‘s own wedding (due to Stephen’s higher statue in the kingdom). Even the aroma of food and wine fills the room with elegance and festivities that promise to celebrate long into the night.

Unable to take it another moment longer, Stephen pulls Collette into his arms and in front of everyone gives her a kiss that leaves no doubt this is a marriage of love not of duty or rank. She returns his passion making it clear she freely chooses to be with him. The groom is able to swings his bride into one dance before she is drawn away by friends. With that she loses sight of him. She sees more knights and noblemen enter the hall with a look to take advantage of this meeting to talk business. No, if they are going to talk business and she won’t ever get him alone! What can she do?

Swiftly Collette grabs a serving girl’s arm and whispers in her ear. The maid nods and then passes the message off to a squire. The squire then comes over to the group of knights that include Stephen.

Collette takes this moment to slip out of the room unnoticed. She dashes down the hall, and up the spiral stair case to wait before a heavy door adorned by a wreath made of a budding apple bough. She doesn’t have to wait long before she hears the jangle of a nobleman coming down the hall, then the pounding of footsteps up the stone stairs. He stops leaning against the wall panting beside her. She smiles up at him.

“You rang, My Lady?” the nobleman asks his wife.

She reaches up and releases his formal robe letting it drop to the floor much like another cloak did next to a waterfall several weeks ago. Next, she yanks off her head dress and kicks her shoes aside. He chuckles lightly while opening the door. He makes sure to take the key out to take it inside with them. Like back in the chapel, Collette grabs him by the shirt front once again, only this time yanking him off his feet and inside the room. It is she that kicks the door closed behind them.

Yet, it is he that thrusts her up against the door while he turns the key in the lock. She tells him exactly how needy she is by just the desire of her body language. She pulls at his tunic. He tugs at the laces on her dress. It takes forever before they are Adam and Eve once again.

They have blocked out the rest of the world to make their own world. Passion consumes them. As it should for a newly wed couple.

~0~

Over an hour passes and she curls against his side as he strokes her hair pulling the last of the apple blossoms out. “We should go back. We _are_ the center of attention today, you know.”

She doesn’t move, “Not tonight. They aren’t dumb. They will figure it out eventually. They won’t care.”

“I’m supposed to-”

She covers him in her kisses of fire. He has no idea what he was thinking about going back downstairs. He succumbs to her again.

~~0~~

As dawn breaks the next morning, there is a knock on the door, “Sir, I’m coming in. Cover your wife.” Stephen knows the sound of her family’s head servant. Stephen can’t cover her, because they have tangled the bed clothes so badly. As the sound of the key is turning in the lock, Stephen quickly pulls the pillow from behind his head and lays it over Collette’s naked sleeping torso.

James enters with a tray loaded with fruit, bread, cheese and cider. James sets it on the small table beside the fireplace. He stokes the fire and then adds another couple logs. He smiles, “Not that you really need any help keeping this room warm.”

Stephen lifts one brow in a very curious look. James’ smile increases, “There’s a reason my wife and I have ten children and another on the way. You need to stay refreshed and keep your energy up. I’m the only one with a key to this room and don’t worry about the guests. You are attending to estate business,” he winks.

Collette sighs sleepily, reaching for Stephen and crooning his name.

James nods and heads for the door, “I will leave you to your estate business: Increasing the heirs of the Flaxton Estate.” And with that James is gone and the door is locked again. Stephen curls over his wife and follows James’ instructions.

~~00~~

Many weeks later…

It has been a worthless trip. What did he gain? A thorn stuck in his hand that needs medical attention? A thrown shoe and an almost lame horse in the process? A set of saddle bags have been stolen at one tavern.

By the time he reaches the estate of his destination, the lord of the keep has left on another appointment. Damn. A worthless trip. What else can be said?

Stephen rubs his brow. “No, it hasn’t been completely worthless,” he mutters. “I did gain some important information. Confirmation of suspicions, unfortunately.”

So now, slowly Stephen and his entourage are returning home. It has been a wet spell recently and the path ahead is weary. The roads are slushy, muddy, and soggy. Every part of him feels cold and chilled. He hates to sound (even to himself) as an pampered aristocrat, but boy he can’t wait to be back in his own dry, clean bed. He smiles warmly to an image of what awaits him at home: his wife. The grin comes to life on his face gives him strength to spur his tired horse on a bit more.

The newly wed husband reflects back on what has pulled him from his wife during what should have been their honeymoon and time to get settled in.

  
Stephen had to leave so quickly after being married less than a week. The courtship had been agonizing enough. They had already know each other for several years, but protocol was protocol and it was too long before they could actually get married. Their official wedding night had lasted three days in the same room.

He takes a deep breath remembering the taste of her lips, the feel of her hair against his bare skin…

Even his horse, at this point of the journey, can smell home and is moving quicker on his own. The other members of the Flaxton entourage are now excited to see the walls of their town. Home. He smiles and turns to his troop, “Race you!”

Stephen “yaw’s!” his horse before the others have a chance to smile. It is a fun race to the city walls that they all need. Of course they can’t race inside the walls with too many civilians and children around. The young page reaches the stables first with a triumphant smile. Stephen congratulates him, “Good job, my lad. Now, where is my wife?” The lad shrugs his shoulders. Stephen laughs, “That is your prize. Go find her and let her know I’m home. Then, go home to your family.” The page tears out of the stable as fast as he can tossing his reins to Stephen.

Stephen smiles watching the young lad want to race off to his family. Stephen sorely slides out of his saddle. The groom and attendants come to take his horse. Stephen removes his personal gear and pats Comet firmly, “Peter, make sure he gets a good meal and look at that right front leg. He threw a shoe and has been favoring it. I’m a little worried. Let me know what you think.”

Peter nods, “Yes sir. I’ll see to him myself. Come Boy, let’s get you a warm wash down.” Comet snorts happily as the saddle is removed then shakes vigorously. Stephen smiles and heads up to the main house.

As he enters the main entryway, he sees the butler frown. Stephen looks down at his very muddy gear. His attendants behind him don’t look any better. The butler snaps and three more servants appear. They all start stripping the muddy pieces of their attire at the entrance hall. Stephen then laughs, “Walter, if your remove much more, I’ll have to marry you, too.”

Walter looks up at his master’s joke. “Yes sir. I’m sure we can deal with the rest of the dirt you bring in.”

Stephen pats his shoulder, “Thank you, Walter. We’ll try not to make too much of a mess. Will you men?” They all nod in agreement.

Walter turns to one of the servant, “Please prepare the master bath.” One servant bows and leaves.

Stephen grimaces, “I’m sure my father will want to see me before I get a chance to get into that bath. Send them first.”

Walter lowers his voice, “I could distract or delay your father.” Stephen smiles. But it is too late. His father’s bellowing voice erupts the hall. Another servant throws a robe around Stephen and he his lead off by his father to the seat of business. Walter ushers the other attendants to the baths while the other servants begin cleaning up the mud they left behind.

~0~

The young page tears down the streets looking for anyone of high rank or a fellow page. He asks them all where he can find Lady Stephen. Everyone calls her that in order for her not to be confused with her mother-in-law. Collette loves it, too.

Some shake their heads: they don’t know where she is. Others point this direction or that. In the end he finds her at the bakers. She’s picking up a sweet roll snack. The page is panting as he comes to her side. She looks very worried as he stands silently beside her panting. Then he sinks down on a barrel, “I’m sorry, Lady Stephen.”

She asks for water and gives it to him. He drains it quickly and then tries again, “Your husband is home.”

She beams and then switches to worry seeing the lad panting. “Is he alright? Why did you rush?”

He blushes at the thought he had scared her, “He said as soon as I told you , I could go visit my parents. He‘s fine, I swear!”

She smiles, that sounds just like something Stephen would do. This young lad must be desperate to get home. “Where do you live?”

He tells her. She nods and quickly pays the baker for two sweet rolls. She tugs the boy towards her carriage and hands him a roll. He shakes his head and she strokes his young face, “We are both anxious to go home. Your home is near mine. Lets hurry!”

They dash into the carriage. They can’t go very fast because the streets are so crowded on a market day. She looks frustrated. He smiles up at her. She sees he is just as frustrated. They both smile.

“It would have been faster to walk.” He puts.

She opens the door and he dashes off with a smile. He may have the luxury of running home on foot, but as a lady of some standing, it’s not an option for her.

~0~

Back at the estate, Stephen finally has to feign a head ache before his father will let him out of the integration as to the failure of his mission. He hates fighting with his father and lays his head back in the hard uncomfortable chair in front of the massive desk. Then he puts his hands over his exhausted face.

On his little finger is his brothers ring. No, he can’t think that way. It’s his family crest. Except right now he would like to hand it to his father and walk back into that apple orchard and climb a tree!

Apple orchard, he sighs.

On his other hand is his wedding band. He know it is engraved with apple blossoms centered with ruby stones. He fingered every tiny detail every night of this failed escapade thinking of his bride. His wife. Lord, where is she now?

That last thought slaps his hands to his thighs. He’s had enough! “Father! I’m going to my room before my head splits wide open and you see there is nothing else in this rattled brain of mine. I’m sorry if I am being rude, but every ounce of my body hurts. Now you are crushing what is left of my patience. So before I do anything else I will regret, I am retiring to my room.”

And with out waiting for a response he walks away. Those stairs to his room are now a torment on his poor body. His feet ache. His brain aches. His arms ache. His rear hurts horribly. His back hurts so bad it is now numb.

He opens the door to his bedchambers. Damn. Now his soul aches even worse because Collette is not there. The room is beautiful. Pristine white linen sheets. He smiles at the sight of the F quilt with the apple blossoms she brought with her. Thick soft fluffy inviting pillows are calling for his aching head. The smell of his wife’s perfume.

Where is she? He would so like to sleep in that soft, luscious, inviting bed at her side.

“Sir, the master bath is ready for you,” Walter reminds him softly from behind. Stephen can only nod. If he puts one speck on dirt on that pillow, he knows the maid will kill him. Or worse. He turns back down the hall to the master bath.

There are brackets on the outside of the door that can hold the huge solid wood beam holding up the corner of the hallway. He steps inside the tiled room and closes the door. Inside, the door has a gear set in the door that will slide and lock the inside beams attached to the door into the holds on either side. As he strips off his clothes he remember when this addition had been made to the mansion.

He walks across the stone and tile floor. There are slots in the floor where the over flow of water will go straight out of the room and out to the fields below. The good news was that it made it easier to empty the large copper bath tub basin in the center of the room. The bad news is that it also made it one of the easiest access points to the estate. It also could make it an emergency exit route. So the beam got placed over the door at night to keep intruders from trying to get in, but also a bolt on the inside to slow down invaders if the family needs to escape. It also works for privacy.

He didn’t a give a damn about privacy right now, though. That hot tub of steaming water is calling his name. He carefully places one foot into the bath.

“Ahhhhh… “ Easily escapes.

Then the other foot. The rest of his body just slides right down into the water. Yes a bunch of the water sloshes out over the sides and down through the slotted floor. He is sorry, but he doesn’t care. The page in the corner adds more cold water from the pump in the corner to the large kettle over the fire place in the notched wall. Stephen slips his head under the hot scalding water. Let it boil away the dirt and grime from the last two horrid months. No, it has been almost three. He tries not to grind his teeth against that stupid mission of his father‘s and his own unfavorable information gathered. His father’s fool’s errand. His own damaging information. It was enough to make anyone depressed.

He holds his breath as long as he can. When his lungs begin to ache he finally surfaces. Leaning back, drapes his arms on the side of the tub to keep himself from sliding back under the soothing water and drowning. Now there’s a right ending to these missions, he smirks.

~~ Collette quietly dashes back into the house. She manages to avoid being spotted by her in-laws. They would just want to talk and right now she just needs to find her husband. She sneaks up her room. As she passes the master bath, she can hear someone sigh, “Ahhhh.”

The sound of a tired aching body? She gets a wicked smirk on her face knowing who it could be. Quickly, she changes out of her market clothes.

Back in the bathroom, the page looks up quickly when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He sees his master’s wife wrapped in a dressing gown with her arms across her chest. She puts a finger to her lips with a smile. He sets the bucket of fresh water he was drawing on the floor with his own smile.

He knows what is going to happen in this room tonight. It’s not the first time love has been made in this room and knowing these too, certainly not going to be the last time either. But it is very good to know a husband and wife are very much in love in this day and age. He very quietly and quickly walks out of the room.

Collette ever so quietly turns the gear and bolts the door upon his exit.

“I’m not that kind of man, lad. Besides, I‘m too sore to move.” Stephen sleepily says.

She almost laughs out loud. Instead she looks around the room and then finds the bar of soap and sponge. She dips the bar into the warm water and rubs it over the sponge. Starting with his right hand, scrubs the dirt from his hand, all over his arm and across the shoulder. Stephen is so relaxed, he just smiles and ‘humms‘ into the soft touch.

Next she goes across his chest, oh, she wants to dip very low but keeps to the chest, shoulder, and down the other arm. Another moan of relaxation escapes his lips. This time she dips the sponge into the bath water and squeezes it over his hair. She gets a good lather over her hands and massages it into his hair right down to the scalp. More groans of relaxation escape him. Lastly, she takes the sponge and squeezes the rinse water over his hair. Once, twice, three times. Then she leans over so that her thinly covered breasts push against his damp hair so she can wash his face carefully.

His relaxed sigh turns to a gasp of excitement. He can feel her using his wet hair to stroke her breasts into pert mounds. It’s when she leans over and kisses him upside down that he knows exactly who it is, thankfully. He would know that perfume anywhere. Knowing his wife is finally here with him now, renews his strength. He reaches up and draws her kiss even deeper.

It’s not just a kiss. He tastes her lips. She strokes his tongue with her longing wanting one. Then she slips away from him leaving him gaping for more.

With a sly strides down to the foot of the bath, all he can do is watch her. She lifts his foot out of the water and lathers up his toes, his foot, his leg, his thigh and then lays it back in to the water. Then reaches for the other one. She tantalizes the other leg and returns it to the water. He just stares at her. He had no idea his wife could be so seductive and such a tease!

Certainly he knows how attractive and lovely his beloved is! Their love making has been most desirable. But seductive? He never thought…

She smiles seeing all these confusing gears turning in his head. To change the churning thoughts, she pulls his left hand. It works for he knows she wants him to stand now, and more than willingly, he obliges.

She comes around behind him to soothe, stroke, caress his shoulders, back, rear, the backs of his solid thighs… Then she snakes around to his front. She reaches for his lower chest, his torso and gives him a very wanton look as she ever so, so slowly strokes the firmest member of his body a few times.

Stephen cusses softly wanting so badly to take over, but this is her moment. With a lick to her lip, she reaches down lower, soothes then over so gently squeezes.

That’s when his knees buckle and he has to lean to the side to grab for the side of the tub. Her sensuous touches are enough to wreck his pride making him explode before he is fully ready.

Rather pleased with herself, Collette steps back with a gentle laugh and reaches for the catch on her gown. The gown is ever so thin, that it already leaves no doubt she is as perked up as he. But she just has to look down at her self and touch those dark circled tips poking against the gossamer thin fabric. Then to add the final blow, she goes over and picks up the bucket of ice cold water. She pours it over the top of her head.

“Oh Lord!” he groans and sinks to grab the tub with his other hand.

The fabric now clings to her body. Every curve, every dark tantalizing circle, every desirable point and secret spot is exposed. She lets him stare at her for a moment. Then she picks up the warm water bucket. He is almost kneeling in the tub when she pours it over his shoulders. It runs down his very muscular body. It washes away every last ache in his body. She comes back around to his front. He is going to try stepping out of the tub at the foot end. She grabs the tub beside his hands blocking his exit path. She leans over the copper rim and opens her mouth wide for the part of him that was going to exit’s the tub first.

Collette’s inquisitive mouth surrounds Stephen‘s hardened need. She lets her tongue play over it, stroking it harder still. The tip is so soft. Like a ripe cherry that you just want to roll around in your mouth. You want to explore the firm yet tender skin. The sensitive nature of the creation. Every line, every wrinkle, every dimple, every stroke.

He can’t help it. Before he knows it he is groaning in ecstasy. And she is clawing at his body. Then before she knows it there is a warm explosion of desire and love in her mouth. She teases him more until he has to grab her chin and pull her back. She looks up to him and licks her lips once again. Just like a cat who has finished off the last of the cream. She steps back very satisfied with her self and allows him to finally step out of the tub.

He wraps his arms around her and holds her against his tone and now clean body. Stephen’s eyes are more than dark with desire for his delightful wife. With only a few scattered candles and of course the warm fire keeping the water heating, she is a bewitching sight. He reaches down and releases the catch on her gown. She looks up to him laughing. It takes two of them to peel it from her body.

“Welcome home,” she smiles up at him.

He strokes the nape of her neck and down her spine to it’s base, “I never should have left. I’m so sorry…”

Collette puts her tender finger tips over her husband’s lips and whispers her orders, “Shut up, Stephen.” He follows her orders and swoops down to kiss her ferociously. He crushes her against his body. She digs her claws into his back and shoulders never to let him out of her arms again.

Just as quickly he pulls away from her to pulls the plug from the tub. He grabs the sponge and refills the bucket with hot and cold water to make it warm. Then turns back to her with a sinister look. “One good turn deserves another.” He strides across the room to her rubbing the soap over the sponge.

He may have the hands of a warrior and be able to swing a sword decapitating an enemy in one blow, but that talent pales in comparison to his ability to use a sponge. She is at his complete mercy at he slowly teases her skin along the spine. She has to hold onto his firm shoulders as he kneels down to draw it down her leg, over her toes and back up the back of the ankle. Who knew that the act of washing one’s knee could be so seductive? He trails his kisses along the inside of her thigh. Now it’s her turn to have the wobbly knees. She softly cries out his name. He smiles. Then his lips reach their goal. He nips as her nails dig into his neck. He tugs her sensitive spots. She pulls the tendrils behind his ears. His tongue dips, her knees give. He laughs softly.

“You are never leaving this room,” she warns him huskily.

“You need your locks washed,” he retorts.

“Not yet.” she stands up straight.

He agrees, and covers her in a foamy froth from neck to toes. He stands back and admired the foamy bubbles dripping off her sensuous mountain tips. He can’t resist. He has to cup them, stoke them, tug, and pull at them. She cries out with joy with each touch of his fingers.

Are they harder than he remembered? They seemed fuller. But his mind is racing now. She’s crying out for more. He must oblige his wife. After all, duty and honor are part of a knight’s oath both to land and family.

He returns to the pail of water and fills it with more warm water. Then he guides her to the side of the tub. She bends over it and pulls the pin from her hair. Those long strands fall over her shoulders and down beside her luscious breasts. He even groans with her this time as he slowly pour some of the water into her hair and it waterfalls off her body. With a shake to his head, begins the lather into her hair.

He notices as he reaches and kneed her hair his lower body is very close to probing inside her. Her cry of, “Yes, now…please, Stephen,” answers it all.

She reaches over the far side of the tub and holds on for life. So with each kneed to her hair, a thrust, a tug equals a probe, he entwines his fingers as she encourages and prods him on. Harder he drives with each of her urgent cries. When her cries are almost at his peak, he lays out his heated venom across her back.

This time it is Collette that cusses and then chides, “You didn’t!” Before she can turn around he dumps the last of the water over her head and it runs down her back.

 _Knock, knock, knock. “_ Stephen? Are you done in there? I need to talk to you.”

He turns to her with a look of despair and fear. He is terrified as she opens her mouth. He can’t muffle her in time.

“Father? I think Stephen already when to bed. Do you want me to wake him?” Stephen sighs quietly with relief to her ruse.

“No, no, that’s fine. I’ll just speak to him at breakfast. Thank you, Collette.” And the footsteps are heard retreating.

She reaches over and grabs her husband by his still loaded weapon, “Like hell will he see you for breakfast! You aren’t leaving our bed for the next three days. Homesick you are. Love sick. And, we need to talk about a few things.”

He returns her wicked smirk tugging her still taunt peaks, “And number one, how are we getting to our bed with no clothing?”

“I’m using you as a shield, Knight.” She smirks.

He lifts her into his arm his smile is genuine. “Any thing for a damsel in distress.” And he gives her one of those kisses you only read about.

Some how they do manage to dash back to their room with their pile of soiled clothes. She goes wrapped in his towel. He goes in only the cloak a waiting servant tossed over him at the bathroom entry.

Once in side the private chambers, they shut and lock the door with a heavy sigh. The room is lit by only the fireplace and a large lone candle on the small table beside a tray. She giggles lightly when she finds a bottle of wine and some other food. He looks at her curiously.

“I believe it was the lad who saw me trespass on your bath who left these for us,” she smiles.

He pops a grape into his mouth. “Mmmm. It’s been a long time since I’ve an agreeable meal and company at the same time.” He tosses the cloak onto the nearby bed. He picks up the tray of food and goes to the window seat. Stephen doesn’t care that he is naked with his wife in their private quarters.

Collette is pleased to see him so relaxed. When she first saw him in the bath, he looked like the woes of the world were going to drown him. Now that it’s just them, she too can relax, so she pours the wine and joins him in the window seat.

The fire in the room is almost suffocating. He parts the window to look out on the town below which leaves just enough room to set the tray. Propping a pillow against the stone wall for his tired back and stretches his solid legs out across the rest of the seat and finishes off with a sighs of contentment.

Collette hands him a glass of wine and then settles down nestled against his chest and encased in his muscular thighs. The sound of his heart soothes her ever so much. She slips her fingers against his chest watching the soft dark downy hairs shift under her touch. She can feel his breathing slow and calm even more with each breath.

 

This is certainly not what she ever dreamed married life would be like. Passion? This much passion? Her friends never talked about how their lovers could make their insides quiver with just a look. That the touch of one finger against the nape of her neck could bring out an animal in her she didn’t know she contained. Does he feel the same?

He cuts off a small slice of cheese and feeds it to her. Then cuts another for himself and looks down at her tenderly. “Are you alright? Did I do anything I shouldn’t have?”

His wife tips her chin up and sees that he actually looks worried. She can hear his heart rate pick up again. She smiles and rolls her head slowly to answer the question: no he hasn‘t offended her.

To help answer the question further, she soothes her fingers over his muscular chest. She traces a scar or two. One looks very deep and too close to his heart. This one takes her focus.

He is watching her carefully. With his right hand he touches hers. She seems to freeze when she sees his family crest ring. This had been her engagement ring at one time. She shutters.

He lifts her chin to face him again. He is trying to read her expression as much as she is trying to read his.

‘Is she longing for my dead brother?’

‘Does he know I’m afraid for his life too?’

‘Is she afraid of me?’

‘Is he embarrassed by me?’

 

Sitting up slightly, she downs the last of her wine and rolls away from him to set the glass down on the table. He takes the opportunity to down his glass too and sets it beside hers. He sits up as well and grabs a bit of cheese and bread.

“I’m sorry, it’s been a long time since I ate,” he is so apologetic as his stomach grumbles as if to add truth to his statement.

That sincerity makes her smile all the more. She gets up and refills their wine glasses. He looks up to her nervously, “One glass on a very empty tired stomach is going to be interesting. Two? I don’t know how I will react. Last time I felt like this I fell asleep in my stew.”

She sees he is trying to hard to be a gentleman even though it‘s just them, but it‘s too funny to picture and she laughs out loud. He laughs at her laughing which only makes her laugh even harder.

She drinks her wine and then pours herself another glass, “Then I will join you. We will both get some good sleep tonight. Something we have both been lacking.”

He smiles and takes in more food. “You really missed me that much?” he asks.

She sits down beside him and her laughter calms to a smile, “Yeah.”

He notices her gaze. She’s back to looking at the ring on his hand. He knows. It carries a burden that he didn’t want either. The younger brother looks down at it and yanks it off. He looks out the window.

This look there is no mistaking: she can read the angry temptation in his eyes. He only ponders it for a few moments though. Then clenches a fist over it. He keeps his eyes locked on hers while he raises his left hand baring their wedding ring, “This one means more than ten of these!” With that he throws the Flaxton crested ring across their room. It can be heard bouncing off a couple stone walls, but their eyes don’t follow it. Their eyes keep their targets in sight: each other.

Collette reaches a tender hand for Stephen’s cheek. “I was afraid the whole time you were gone. I know I can’t live that way. I just.. I just…” She leans in closer resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. She puts her hand on that scar on his chest. “Stephen, I’ve never felt this way before. When you left, you took my heart and soul with you. When you returned, I felt whole again. I feel like I can breathe again. I can feel again. I love you so much more than I ever thought I could love … anyone.”

With a hand also against her cheek he lowers his lips against her forehead, “It killed me to leave you. I knew I had to for honor. I should have taken you with me. I should have said no to my father. I should have done so many things differently. Forgive me, Collette,” his soul pleads with her.

She almost whispers, “Shut up Stephen and make love to me.”

He lifts their heads to face each other, “Not until you forgive me.”

“I will never forgive you for doing your duty.”

What can he say? She respects him. She loves him. She had been so angry at her brother’s death for doing his duty. She has grown tremendously. She is not a young maiden. That’s who loved his brother.

This is a mature woman that loves him. She understands him even if it frightens her. He must oblige her.

He takes her lips with a tenderness worthy of a woman of her honor and duty. She slips her arm around his neck pulling him even tighter, then she parts his lips. The warm taste of his tongue is tingled by the wine and the sharp cheese. She feeds on him. She raises her self drawing her breast against his warm and sturdy chest. Then raises her self even higher so he can take a tender nipple into his mouth. He strokes the tip with a hot moist tongue. Then his teeth take the peak into their grasp and give it a tug. She gives a sharp cry only to cry again as he caresses the other one the same way.

She can see their shadow against the wall and it excites her! She sits back so she can look over at his shadow with his own taunt rise showing. He looks over at what she is watching and cocks a brow.

“You like that?” he asks curiously.

“I like us.” she replies with a purr as they watch his shadow be sheathed inside hers. He shifts her and guides her hips so they both can watch the show. She throws her head back making her taunt peaks incredibly pert. A cry of ecstasy breaks forth watching the shadow tip of his tongue stroke her own breast tips.

Down below, he can feel her increased heat along their friction point. He begins to grind into her harder. Her cry is harder too. He isn’t going to quiet her desire. This is the sound of _his_ wife enjoying the pleasure he can give her. Let her scream the roof off this whole damned mansion. Oh hell, his own cry is just as loud as hers and he joins her release.

Collette collapses against his heaving chest panting herself. “Do it again Stephen. I want more. I never want to stop feeling this way.”

He laughs and kisses her own sweating forehead. “In a moment, darling. I’ve got to catch my breath.”

The tears are coming down her cheeks down as she begs him tiredly, “Please don’t let go of me at least.”

He can feel her tears and knows what she is really afraid of. Because he is afraid of it himself. He clasps a hand to her back keeping her against himself, but he swings his legs off the seat and stands, leaving them still attached at the hips. They giggle together as he awkwardly waddles over to the bed.

She reaches down and pulls the blankets aside so they can find a way to wriggle and snuggle down into the soft down mattress. He sighs so contentedly once they stop moving.

When he had left her, they were staying at her parents place and sleeping in her bed. She had to travel to his home with out him and had to spend her first night in his bed with out him. Now he is here and he still hasn’t made love to her in his own bed? He almost laugh heartily, but he is too tired to do so.

Instead he closes his eyes. “I’m so sorry darling. I’m just so darn tired.”

She caresses his face and tells him sweetly, “I already told you, Stephen, you can’t apologize for doing your duty. And you do it so damn good.”

He doesn’t get very far into his responding laugh to her appraisal of their lovemaking. “I’m glad you approve,”

In a matter of moments, he starts snoring softly. She doesn’t care if he snores as long as he is in her arms. Maybe in thirty years she will care, but right now it is a blessing.


	6. Chapter 6

Green Knight Chapter 6

Hours later, moonlight streams through the window of the newly wed Flaxtons‘ private room. Stephen leans over his wife to look around the room. He has to be sure he really is home.

The candle has burned out by now. The fire is just coals, but he isn’t going to get up. He has a fire burning in his bed that will do just fine instead. In her sleep, she has reached over and grabbed him down below. This is what awoke him!

With a smile, he teases himself: He is a knight, after all, must fulfill his duties to home and country. In this case, it is filling his wife with his passion and desire. She cries out his name over and over again.

Collette ends up collapsing in a fit of sobs against his chest. Over and over she keeps telling him, “I love you Stephen, please don‘t leave me.” Over and over again. There is no doubt in his mind who she wants in her bed.

He looks down at his wife curled against his chest. He wraps his arms around her tighter. Who does he want keeping his bed warm? He could never desire anyone else. She slips her thigh between his wrapping her foot around his. He strokes his fingers through her long locks clasping them tightly together.

Now he understands the stories of men who have given it all up for the love of one woman. To feel one woman against his heart all night. It’s not about sex. It’s about this right now. Who does she cry out for at night? Who does he cry out for?

“Yes, I’ll give up shield and sword for you, my love.” he whispers against her temple.

“Who will protect our child?” she returns softly and begins her own lady like snore.

 _Child?_ his heart stops. Could it be so soon? It has only been….? But with a smile, they were barely out of each other’s fingertips those few days back in Appleton, plus the morning at the waterfall. Wow! Maybe it can happen this quickly. He lays his head beside hers and this time his dreams are of their own little family.

* * *

 

~0~

Morning awakens him to a horrible sound. Then again. What is that sound?

He carefully opens his eyes but then closes them quickly against the bright light. He turns to his side and reaches for his wife. The blankets are warm, but empty. What is that sound? He peeks an eye open this time.

There is his beloved in one of his tunic shirts holding her locks back with one hand, and a second keeping his shirt against her chest while she heaves over the chamber pot. She retches once more and he jumps out of bed to her side. He puts a hand on her locks. She rests for a moment, while he rubs her back with his other hand, causing her eyes to close. They both wait to see if the spell has passed.

Collette sits down on the floor with her head between her knees. He lets her go and hurriedly gets her some water to drink. Silently, she rinses and spits it out then hands the glass back to him. Returning to his wife’s side, she gives him a weak smile. He just gives her a concerned look.

Heaving a sigh, she stands up reaching for the chamber pot. “I got that.” he quickly takes it from her hands.

She smirks at him, “Ah, you might want to put some pants on, handsome.” He looks down at his naked body and she crawls back into bed, “I like that look, but I don’t want anyone else seeing those family jewels.”

With a snort, he puts the chamber pot back down and quickly pulls on his britches. He starts to open the door, but her words stop him, “Do me a favor, pretend you are the one who is sick. That way you can stay with me today. Only Marie knows about this.”

He thinks he already knows what she is talking about, but she was asleep when she cried out for him, so he better get it straight this time. “Know about what?”

As much as she wants to see his reaction to the news, her body just won‘t let her and the eyes close. “I didn’t want to tell anyone until I told you first. We are with child.”

He can’t move. It’s a good thing the chamber pot is still on the floor. He is just stunned, “But we… yesterday, last night…”

That does peek one eye open and she smiles at his concern, “Marie is James’s oldest child. Remember when James, told everyone we were doing important Flaxton duties? Well, according to Marie, her parents are quite active right to the last couple weeks before their babies arrive. Sometimes even the night before.”

Still Stephen can’t move. His mouth just hangs open with the last set of news she just gave him. Everything he knew about pregnancy just went right out the window.

She starts to close her eyes, “I’m not going to miss out on one ounce of your love making just because you have impregnated me with uncontrollable passion. So let me take a small nap and then I want more of your passion.” She pulls the covers up to her chin. With that, she is asleep.

He is just left there staring at her.

There is a light knock on the door breaking his trance. Stephen steps back from it to open it for Marie. When she sees Collette asleep, she leans down for the chamber pot.

“Hello sir. Welcome back home. I take it she told you?” He can only stand there stunned and nod. Marie is very compassionate. “Sir, I hope I’m not out of place, but congratulations. I’m very happy for you two. Papa said the only couple he has seen more in love than himself and Mama is you and Lady Collette. I hope you fill this place with lots of children.” She takes the chamber pot and starts to step out.

“Thank you Marie. If my parents should ask….,” Stephen stumbles for something to say.

Marie smiles and raises the chamber pot, “You really don’t look so well Master Stephen, especially after that long ride you’ve had. You should spend the day in bed and be tended to by your wife.” She turns and leaves before he can respond.

He shuts the door quietly behind her then sinks down in the chair beside the door then looks over towards the bed. His beautiful wife he has been married to for less than a week, combined. He was in bed with her for one waterfall and three days.

Well….there was that walk around the estate. He rubs his chin at the thought of the place they snuck off to for a couple quickies. One they never even got completely undressed. Right outside, up against the biggest apple tree on the property. He’s getting firm just remembering that moment.

 

And just after that one, they returned to the banquet room. A courier dropped off an urgent message for the Flaxton Estate. His father read it and decided that it was time Stephen lived up to his responsibilities of being the official heir not that he is married. Stephen cringed. That day was not the first time he wanted to throw his brother’s ring back in his father’s face. He wanted to tell him off, but he dare not pass on this same anger and responsibility to his younger brother David.

No, Stephen is man enough, he would do it. His father seemed to take an evil pleasure in watching him tell his bride that he would be leaving right away on estate business. He would rejoin her back at his home as soon as he could. She saw the look on his father’s face. She would not give him the satisfaction of crying before him.

She would save that for her bed chamber with her husband. But she wasn’t even given that chance. His father had a servant pack his belongings. She was given a chance to say good-bye to him in front of everyone of the estate. So only a tender kiss and a longing look was proper.

So now here he his back at home with his wife. He did something right in those few days. There is no doubt in his mind that her love his true and pure. He knows this child is his. A family. There are certainly things he is going to differently as a father. This child gets to choose if he wants to be an heir of this estate. His daughter gets to marry for love. Just as her mother chose. Twice she chose for love and his daughters will, too.

Resigned and happy with that decision, he goes to his bed and slips beneath the covers with his wife. He spoons up behind her and she pulls his arms tight against her body. He tucks her head under his chin. She pushes one of his hands down to where their child grows.

“This is your child.” she yawns, knowing some will doubt.

He smiles, “Yes but a child spawned from one afternoon under a waterfall, the three days in your bed, or from the pantry, or the apple tree, or from…” she starts to giggle. She forgot all the places they had made love in those few days together.

“A child of love. Does it matter?” she yawns again

“No, you are right. This is our child of love. Get some rest, darling. I have a lot more love to make to you.” She just murmurs his name against his wedding band. He too closes his eyes too and joins her in sleep.

~~0~~

* * *

 

They were able to hide out in the room for the rest of that day. But when Walter comes to the door insisting Stephen meet with his father, Stephen can see Walter is ordered to bring him down. He really doesn’t want to disturb the newly weds. Walter also doesn’t tell Stephen what a wimp his father had called him. He knows his place even if he has his own favorites in the estate.

Collette doesn’t argue either. She knew hiding up in the room couldn’t last, no matter how hard she prayed. So he pulls on his clothes and tugs on his boots while she too gets dressed.

“Do you need the ring?” She starts looking around the room.

“No,” is all he says. He doesn’t let it distract him from getting dressed. That stops her searching to turn to him. She knows he hadn’t taken the ring off since she shoved it on his hand at his brother’s funeral.

Her silence has him look at her and smile, “I know who I am. I don’t need to be branded.”

She is now completely shocked. He stands up and boldly strides to her side. Ever so tenderly, he cups her chin in his firm callused hands to place a warm kiss on her lips, then retreats just an inch. “I am not my father. I am not my brother. And I won’t ever be. I am my own man. Our family will be different.” He gives her an encouraging smile then slips out of the room.

Collette sighs heavily. Stephen has come a long way from the young soldier she once knew into the heir of this place. Not his father‘s .

Then it hits her. He is going to confront his father about his embezzlement!

She dashes down the stairs after her husband. Before she can make it to the den, she is given a note. Then a page arrives with a message for Stephen about Comet. The open door of the den allows her to hear the criticizing words from her father-in-law to her husband.

“So, you failed? Why weren’t you there on time?! And then you lost a set of saddle bags? You know how important this meeting was! Why didn’t you follow him to his next appointment? This could have been more profitable if you...” _blah blah blah._

Stephen knows it is pointless to try explaining. He doesn’t even try, just taking the note from the page. No matter what he plans to say in reply to his father it will be wrong or could have done better. He really wants to tell his father what he really found out, but now isn’t the time. So he will just stand there silently and let his father rant and rave. But his real question is, why did he send him away in the first place?

“If Thomas had--”

That’s the last straw! Stephen’s fist slams into the table instantly stopping the conversation. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Collette coming to the doorway. She and the young page jump at the sound of his fist as well as his father. Then Stephen leans over into his father’s shocked face.

“Thomas is dead. No one knows that better than I. I was there. I saw him die. He died saving my life. You didn’t know that, did you?” Complete shock comes over his father.

“I’m not Thomas. I’m not David, either. I am your son Stephen. Have you forgotten Stephen? You know, the boy with the curly brown hair? The boy who liked to climb trees just to see what was at the top? The boy who could make a kite from anything?” He jabs a finger at his own chest, “I am Stephen. I don’t do things like Thomas did. I don’t do things like David does.”

He turns to Collette holding a hand out to her. She comes to his side.

“But she- Thomas’s wife-” his father stammers.

Stephen growls like a wolf and protectively puts his arm around her waist, “Collette is MY wife. Thomas never married her. She married Stephen William Gordon.” The patriarch notices his son deliberately leaves off the sir name.

The young husband turns to his wife softly, “She cries out my name at night, not Thomas’.” She blushes and smiles leaning into his security. “She knows who I am. She always knew me.”

“I knew that you only married her out of duty to Thomas,” his father weakly tries to retort but he can not deny the connection the couple share.

That’s when a new revelation hits and Stephen’s head whips around unleashing his full anger on his father. “You sent me away from our bridal chamber on purpose!!” His father can’t respond. The truth is out in the open now. “How DARE you. Why?!”

Everyone in the main room can hear Stephen’s wrath. Not a peep is made. Every one is stunned. His father’s silence confirms the conspiracy.

 

Then it starts as a chuckle. Then it goes to a light laugh. Soon it is a full belly laugh coming from Stephen of all people. His father thinks he has gone mad, but Stephen rolls his head from cackling at the ceiling to look down at his beautiful wife. He strokes her face and lifts her chin to face him. “It looks like we got the last laugh, my love. Even my father’s evil plans to crush my spirit, humiliate me, and turn you against me won’t work. I refuse to be biter and angry like him. I refuse to be him, my darling.”

Stephen takes a good look at his flushing father and proudly puts his left hand across his growing child. “Father, we are with child. Not Thomas’ child. Mine.” He lifts her chin to him again and says, “Ours.” He curls her into his arms and openly kisses her in a way that should be left for the bedroom. She has no defenses when he kisses her like this. She can only hang on to his shoulders or else she will slide to the floor like a dropped bath towel. His hands rove her back and waist in a way that confirms the child is his.

“Stephen!” his father bellows his name.

Stephen lifts his head quickly, “Oh, so _now_ you know who I am?”

Her head is left spinning wondering where his lips went. She drops her blushed face against his chest and smiles to the feel of his chest rumbling in laughter.

His father is gaping, not knowing what to say. Where was mouse of a man who left almost three months ago? But this bold man now stands before him about ready to conceive another child right there on his desk….

Collette mumbles against her husband‘s chest wanting this fight to pass. “My mother is sick and Peter wants to see you about Comet.”

Stephen weaves his hand into the base of her neck kneading and caressing, “Then let’s go see if Comet is fit to travel to your mother.” He shoots look up at his father, “Because it is about time I was by your side as your husband and not as an errand boy of the estate.”

With that he slips his arm around her waist guiding her as they exit the room. His father is left gasping for a retort, but nothing can come out. Even Thomas never spoke to him this way. Collette glances up at her husband as they exit the dungeon. Her husband’s face is firm in his actions towards his father. He looks down at her and gives her a very supportive smile. She doesn’t need to worry about him; he has no regrets on his actions just now.

Before she can ponder that any further, commotion can be heard outside the main door. Walter bursts into the main room, “Sir! A band of thieves are trying to loot the warehouses. Another band is trying to set fire to the flax fields. They are also mocking your leadership.” Walter almost blushes at that last statement.

Stephen doesn’t let it phase him, “Let them mock me, just make sure you bring my armor as well.” Before he can finish that statement, Walters’ two oldest sons come rushing into the room carrying his battle attire. Stephen grins and slaps Walter’s shoulder, “You are a fine father, Walter. Your sons do you proud.”

Walter beams, having heard the argument between the Flaxton lord and his heir, “Yes sir, they do.”

The sons smile yet quickly begin to armor up Stephen. Meanwhile, Stephen sees his men entering the main hall for instructions, “Marcus, take your patrol to the fields. Get the peasants to start on getting the fire out and you get those bastards. John, take two and find out how many entered the gates. Get them accounted for and dealt with. I’ll join you in a moment.”

The two knights leave and begin their orders. Collette tries not to look worried. Only he can read her face. He knows she is trying to stay strong, but inside she is quivering with fear.

His father comes out of the den and tries to look puffed up and in control. “Here’s what I think--”

Stephen gives his own order while slapping on his sword and heading for the door, “Father, I have already taken care of it. I will take charge of the situation. You stay here and guard your wine.”

He looks back to Collette. She isn’t going to be a crying woman, but he also knows she is hanging on by a thread. So he smiles and rushes to the main fireplace. He grabs a large chair and climbs upon it. Bracing his foot against the back, reaches above the mantel. His father gasps in horror as Stephen yanks the sword from it’s mounting brackets.

“You can’t! That’s Thomas’--”

Stephen rushes back to his wife. He draws the sword from it’s sheath and forces the hilt into her hands. “Take this!” he firmly orders. She just stares at it and then back up at him. With a piercing look to his father he smiles, “I know you can wield this weapon successfully. Better than some others.” Then he turns back to her tenderly. “Protect this home and all who dwell here,” and lays a gloved hand on their child. With a last kiss to her cheek, whispers in her ear, “I am coming back. Don’t let him tell you other wise.”

With that he nods to Walter and storms out the front door dropping his face shield. Walter and his sons bar the front door with a solid beam. She looks up the staircase to the master bath that Stephen had warned her about.

One son sees her gaze, “Already done, My Lady.” She turns back to him and smiles. This is a good staff.

“What else can we do?” she asks quietly.

“Look you, silly woman-,” her father-in-law tries to degrade her.

She whirls around making her skirts spin and wields the point of the sword towards his chest, “Sir, I used this sword to slay your son’s murder. I suggest you respect the hand that holds it. How would you like to save your lands and your people? Because right now I’m ready to charge out that door and chase those villains off my husband’s land. But I will follows his orders. What say you now?”

Her father-in-law looks down the blade of his son’s sword to the woman who is holding it. She is not at all the _orchard maiden_ he thought. She is a strong and powerful woman. She will be good for his estate. Now he understands why two of his sons found her to be a favorable wife. All this time he thought she was just an attractive trinket for their arm and a strong barer of heirs. Now he sees, she is a leader as well. Thomas and Stephen knew she would be The Lady Flaxton this home has needed for a long time. Certainly stronger than his wife had ever been. Stronger than himself, he cringes inside.

“You had best answer quickly or I will heed the advise of Walter. I swear he knows more about running this estate than you. I have been pondering for almost three months what you do around here other than order people to do stupid things and eat.” She steps forward, “If Thomas and Stephen didn’t have to constantly come back and defend your sorry looking warehouses, they would be able to make this town successful and stop borrowing money from orchard owners.”

He just gulps and doesn’t move. She is not a dumb bunny either. This woman is a very sly fox. A very wise owl. He steps back. She knows the true status of the estate. She drops the sword.

Walter comes over and they begin to devise a plan to defend the town. The father slinks back to this office and locks the door.

* * *

 

~0~

As soon as Lord Flaxton is locked in his den, Walter takes Collette to the kitchen. He hands her another note. Collette opens it,

**_The Green Knight rides tonight to free the town of Flaxton. Do not be afraid, my love.”_ **

“What does this mean, Walter?” Collette is confused.

“I don’t know clearly myself. All I know is that Stephen sent a message ahead saying not to be afraid of the Green Knight and his guards. To assist them. It was directed to me and Peter.”

“But the fire? The invaders?” Collette sounds worried.

“Your husband is a brave man. But more than that, he is a genius. I think that is why his father hates him so much. Come, let us prepare the household.”

The leave and gather the household into one room. They have just gotten everyone in the room when there is a soft knock at the main door. Walter goes to it and sees the green guard, “Open in the name of the Green Knight.”

Walter does so. In marches a green guard, with a bunch of lords as prisoners as well as Peter.

A tall helmeted knight in shining metal, green cloak, green plume and green tunic approaches Collette. He takes her by the arm and whispers in her ear, “Hello my lovely apple blossom.”

She would know that voice anywhere. Then he releases her and stands proudly like a lording, invading knight. She follows the orders of the green guards careful not to reveal that she knows who the Green Knight actually is. The Green Knight burst through the den door, boot to the latch first.

After a lengthy and nasty confrontation with Lord Flaxton, the exiled lord is removed at sword point to the stables. The other nobility (minus the household ones) are escorted out of the house as well. The Green Knight’s posture changes as soon as the former Lord Flaxton is removed from the room by the guards and Walter. The knight lets his sword clatter to the floor. He crosses his arms over the back of a large stuffed chair and his head sags onto them.

Peter, Lady Flaxton, Marie and Collette are left on the couch in front of the fireplace. Marie begins to cry and Lady Flaxton just keeps her head down in shame. Peter continues to hold her hand.

Collette stands up and comes to the knight’s side. She lifts his head making his face her. His eyes are tightly closed.

“Let me see you,” she says so softly. He doesn’t move. So she removes his helmet for him. There are tears streaming down his face. These are tears of anger, regret and shame.

Marie gasps at the revelation, “Sir Stephen!”

Lady Flaxton, Stephen’s mother, lifts her head amazed as well. “I thought you were dead!”

“I wish I were,” he sighs wearily.

“I understand the feeling,” she softly responds. He keeps his gazed locked on his mother and her love beside her. Supporting her. Who has cared for her all these years. Peter.

Collette can see this is a very personal moment between mother and son. Collette motions to Marie and they leave the room.

“I need to know, Mother. I need to know what to do with him. He is my father. I can’t just kill him. I need to know, where to put him. How bad is it?” Stephen is very worried. He looks towards the front door where his town lays. “What do I do about their fears? I can solve the money. Caleb, Walter and I have enough to do that, but this….”

Lady Flaxton reaches her hand out to her son and he sits beside her. She looks to Peter for encouragement. Peter kisses her hand and gives it a squeeze with a nod. Lady Flaxton does not look back to her son. Instead she looks deep into the fire. She will tell him the true story shortly.

* * *

 

~0~

After she tells him the story, the rest of that day is spent with the Green Knight and his guards getting the town organized. The town realizes quickly they haven’t been invaded. They have been rescued. Store houses are put in order. The little fire in the abandoned flax field is a forgotten memory. Inventory is taken. The needy are fed. The injured are cared for. The tools are mended. And the church bell peals again in harmony.

It is a long two days getting the town of Flaxton on the road to recovery. But when all the people go home, they go home in peace. All but one.

* * *

 

~~

The fire is crackling in the massive fireplace in the Flaxton Manor. Stephen joins Collette on the couch, handing her a cup of wine. She smiles up at him and as soon as he is settled, she snuggles up to him. Her head is resting on his chest and his arm draped around her shoulder holding her close. The silence wraps around them for awhile. He seems so at peace. She can see his gaze is lost in the dance of the flames. She has never seen him like this before.

“I think it’s time you tell me the history of Flaxton,” she tries to make it a casual conversation. He doesn’t answer her right away. For a moment , she wonders if he even heard her. His hand stops making slow strokes on her shoulder and he ever so slowly lays his head back against the couch. She thinks he is going to sleep or tuning her out, but he isn’t. His gaze has returned to the stone wall above the fire place.

“Do you see the stones in the wall that are a different color?” he ever so quietly tells her.

“Yes. They look almost black, not deep grey like the rest,” she tries to keep her tone just as light.

“My grandfather and great-grand father would turn over in their grave if they knew what I found out recently _. I’m_ horrified by what I found out. I suspected, but today confirmed everything.” He says it just as quietly as a ghost might.

“Stephen, if you don’t want to tell me…”

“I will tell you of my grandfathers success, but my father’s betrayal to the Flaxton name will never be told to our children. He is banished, I do not want him poisoning my family.” He returns to silence closing his eyes. She starts to pull away and leave him in peace, but his arm tenderly holds her, “Please don’t leave me.” The plea was so quiet, she almost didn’t hear it. He drains the cup and it clatters to the floor. He lifts his head and keeping his eyes closed as he kisses her very, very softly. He releases the bindings in her hair and strokes his fingers through. “I love you very much. I will never ever hurt you.” She reaches up and returns the caresses. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

“My mother… I never understood her coldness to me and my brothers. I never understood my father’s hate for me. I never understood why I knew my nurse better than my mother. Today I found out everything.”

He sits back and returns his gaze to the fire and she settles back against him. “I finally got a confession out of my father today, but only because I had my own sword to his throat. And even that is because he didn’t know it was me. I had to lie to get the truth.” He laughs ruefully. “How’s the irony in that one?”

“Stephen…” she gently tries to sooth him. She can feel his body starting to tense up. “If you don’t want to tell me…”

“Darling, if I keep this to myself, I will be a bitter angry person like my mother. I must let this out, but please let’s not ever talk about this again, if we can help it.”

“Alright,” but she is afraid of the bargain she just made.

“I knew some of these facts because of the rumors I had heard whispered behind closed doors, pantries and stables. I was just a child, but I heard enough. Thomas and I weren’t dumb, but there was nothing we could do until now.”

And so he begins the tale:

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	7. Tom and Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Stephen's parents met and their early life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: rape and abuse

Green Knight Part 7

(history of Stephen’s parents)

　

_Thomas David Flaxton II, was a wild youth. When he was supposed to go to the neighboring estate with his maternal-uncle to learn trade negotiations, he learned much more. At night when he was supposed to be resting, he snuck out to the taverns. He learned the thrill of gambling. He learned the thrill of hard drink. He also learned his first pleasures with a willing bar maid. To his delight she was more than willing to hoist her skirt and let him give her a poke while she refilled the rest of the gamblers mugs. She knew he was inexperienced and would be done quickly and enjoyed the though of being his first. He thought he was taking advantage of her while bent over, but he was the fool. When he got back to the table, he found out what a fool he was. That’s when his temper got to be known . One hot as hell._

_Unvirgined Thomas was furious yet also quite strong. When all the other gamblers finally fell asleep at the table or slunk off to their rooms, he followed the barmaid to her hovel behind the tavern stables. She tried to jest him away saying she meant no to harm to his feelings. He turned on his own charm and sweet talked her into her hovel. Then he gagged, beat her, tied her to the little table inside. This time he raped and solemnized her. Now he felt truly satisfied._

_He went striding back to the tavern like nothing happened. The young man might be a fool, but he’s also sly and knows she would not be found until he was long gone and his uncle would never know._

_Tom began to try new techniques as his travels continued. He found sweet talking them into letting him try new exciting ways was more satisfying, but sometimes you just had to take a little force to the unwilling. When he would pass by the taverns again, he really enjoyed the look of fear on the lasses’ faces. It would get him quite riled up. Some lasses he would visit again; the ones who liked the kinkiness. But his rape victims, he just gave them the look and it made them wonder if he was coming for them again._

_Finally, word came back to his father and uncle what was going on. His father decided that if Tom was married, it would calm him down. So the search for a wife began._

* * *

 

_~o~_

_Caroline was the fourth daughter of a wealthy shipping magnet. She was a quiet child, preferring to spend her time down at the stables. Her parents figured it was for the horses, but it was mostly for the groom’s son. Peter has been her best friend since they were very little._

_Their’s was sweet innocent love that fairy tales are written about and should last forever. Caroline and Peter talked about running away together. They shared tender kisses in the stables. Together they would sit up all night with a foaling mare, with Peter’s father’s blessing._

_The secret couple were going to wait until they could elope for their first night of love-making together. And then…they finally set the date._

_That very same night that they made their pledge, her father told her that she would be marrying the only son of the Flaxton Estate. The marriage would be in six months and it was time she got acquainted with the rest of these society ladies she would be dealing with. Her older married sister would take her out the next day to begin her tour and training._

_Caroline spent that night crying. She couldn’t see her love because he was bogged down in the stable polishing the harnesses and cleaning the carriage for her upcoming travel._

_The next day, she left and could only look back to the stable as she was driven away. He was asleep with the polishing rag still in his hand in the hayloft. He didn’t see her leave, but she could see him._

_When he awoke and found out that he had slept through her departure, he cried. His father took him for a walk and let him cry. “Peter, even a man cries when life isn’t fair. This isn’t fair and I’m sorry there is nothing I can do for you or her.”_   
_As much as his heart was broken, Peter was grateful that someone cared and knew his pain._

* * *

 

_~0~_

_Their hearts were torn apart again when she returned and found that he had been sent on ahead to the Flaxton estate to assist with the care of her family’s gear when it would arrive. He would be on the estate the night she was supposed to be handed over to another for the rest of her life._

_~0~_

_Then night of the wedding, Caroline managed to sneak out of the reception party, she had to see Peter one last time. They had been friends forever, she deserved a chance to say good bye._

_What she didn’t know was that her husband had been watching her carefully. He could tell from the brief talks, she was in love with someone else. It was killing him to know who and when she snuck off, he figured the old flame was here. But, it took him awhile to get away._

_Tom along with two guards began searching the estate looking for his young bride. He finally found her after over an hour of searching. An evil grin came over him when he found her with her old flame and he decided right then and there, he will show her who is lord over her._

_It was the sound of tender noises of young love making in the hay loft that alerted Tom to their whereabouts. With a finger to his wickedly smiling lips, he signaled to his guards he was going up._

_Then the young cries of the lady in ecstasy, “Yes Peter, yes. I’m ready! Please, please, I want it to be you. I have always loved you. Now Peter, my love.” She cries out again and then his soft words of love and tenderness. A moment later, her sighs of excitement again. The panting and soft words of Peter telling her how beautiful and exciting she is. Then his groan of release. The sound of him collapsing beside her can be heard with her soft giggle._

_What she says to her lover next, infuriates her husband. “Peter, I pretended that I was saying those vows to you today. Please believe me, I feel that I am your wife. I will always see your face when I have to be with him and remember this true moment with you.”_

_“Well that is a pretty rotten thing to say about your TRUE husband,” Tom announces from the last rung making his presence known to the young lovers._

_Peter clasps Caroline to his chest covering her nakedness. Tom reaches down and yanks her away from Peter. With a snap of his fingers, the two guards come up the ladder too. With a hand motion, Tom makes it clear and the guards follow the order by throwing Peter down to the stall below._

_With a rough hand to the back of her neck, Tom makes Caroline go down the ladder steps naked. In front of Peter, he pulls out his dagger and carefully plays it over her youthful and tender body. Her rosy pink nipples, her delicate hips, her long tresses tingle at the tip of the sharp blade. Then he laughs and slaps the flat of the blade against her back side. She yelps._

_With a wicked smirk on his face, he turns to his guards, “So what should I do about my wife of less than a day who has already committed adultery? Is it because she hates me? Is it because she loves him? Or is it because she doesn’t know me yet?”_

_“Don’t hurt her!” Peter tries to jump to her defense but his held back by the guards._

_“Oh please, don’t play the gallant warrior, stable boy,” Tom mocks him, then orders. “Secure him.”_

_One guard takes naked Peter and ties his hands and feet to a stable support. It is obvious, the guard is getting a rise out of the situation by the lusty look in his eye and the tightening of his breeches._

_Tom smiles and the guard’s excitement, getting excited himself by the couple‘s torture._

_“I know what it is, poor young Caroline just doesn’t know how exciting it is with me. Should I show her?”_

_One guard is disgusted, “My lord, are you sure this is appropriate? Why not just dismiss the boy and take your wife back to the manor?”_

_Tom grabs Caroline by a fistful of tresses and flicks his knife at the offending guard, “Because it needs to be made perfectly clear, who is in charge here. No one defies me and goes behind my back. My father is getting old. He won’t last much longer. One way or another. I need to make sure no one defies me. Not my wife down to the lowliest stable boy. Got it?”_

_The guard gulps, “Yes, my lord.”_

_Tom turns back to Caroline, “So let me show you what true love making it like. Let me show you how exciting our bed chamber will be. This is just a taste of what is to come.” He laughs at his own sick joke._

_She tries to wretch away from him. “Let me go! You are hurting me!”_

_He grips tighter and leans in with his drunken breath, “You haven’t seen anything yet.”_

_Peter yells out, “Don’t hurt her!”_

_Tom back hands Peter across the face leaving a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. Then he forces Caroline to face her lover. Tom easily releases the clothing confining enormously swollen crouch. He yanks Caroline’s face down to see his crouch hanging down between her own legs, “Now you see it,” he yanks her head back up to face Peter and thrusts himself deep and hard into her, “Now you feel it..” Tears instantly well up in the young lovers’ eyes. Tom keeps thrusting and thrusting and grunting like a thundering war horse. Caroline is crying loudly in pain. The excited guard is licking his lips enjoying the scene and fondling himself. The distraught guard has to turn away and silently say his prayers._

_Caroline and Peter cry out for Tom to stop. It takes Tom time to get his release. He yanks her hair harder and harder with each thrust. Her cries actually excite him. When he does finally release deep and very hard inside her, he cheers triumphantly._

_Tom steps back and sees the blood he has caused his wife. He laughs as Caroline sinks to the floor in a sobbing mess. Seeing the young lover’s clothes on the floor, takes Peter’s shirt to clean himself off rather smugly._

_“So my dear young lovers, that is how it is done. Exciting, isn’t it? Can’t wait for the next time?” He closes up his trousers._

_“I would rather die,” Caroline sobs._

_Tom takes a knife and points it at Peter’s chest, “If you even think about it, think about what slow torturous things I will do to your lover.” He points the knife to her clothes bundled on the floor, “Now, get dressed. We are expected back at the estate. We have Lords and Ladies from all over the province to entertain. I expect you by my side all night. Got it? Now go!”_

_Sore, she carefully gets dressed. The compassionate guard helps her with the laces even though his hands are shaking with rage._

_Once she is put back together, Tom motions to the guard, “Take her to the back door. Do not let her escape to her room. Have her waiting for me.” The guard just nods too furious to speak. He tries to take her arm but she yanks it away and limps back towards the estate. Before she can get too far, she hears Tom speak to Peter. She stops._

_“Now, to make this perfectly clear who is in charge here, I am. And to keep you from having any more romantic ideas about dear little Caroline, let’s see make it clear who will be seeding her children.” A strap of some kind is heard being snapped. “You are a horse man, you know how to make a gelding.”_

_Caroline turns to try saving Peter from castration, but the guard wraps his arms around her stopping her. “He will kill you.”_   
_“I’m already dead.”_

_The next sound she hears every night in her dreams: Peter’s unholy cry of pain._

* * *

 

_~~0~~_

_Within a matter of weeks, Caroline finds that night produced offspring. Tom of course is elated, while Caroline is crushed. Immediately after the boys are birthed, she turns the boys over to the wet nurse. She does not coddle or spend time with her sons. She doesn’t want to see them or be reminded of their forced conception… or if they are Peter’s how they will never be raised as they should have been and that because of that one night, Peter will never be able to have any children of his own._

_Caroline is devastated to be an owned woman under the guise of upper class nobility. She will never stop loving Peter and by the longing looks and brief smiles he can give her, she knows he loves her, too. It’s absolute torture to her soul to know because she wanted him so much, that the price was this pain._

_To Peter, it is absolute torture to know that his need to love Caroline, if only for one moment, has caused her to be an abused woman. Tom laughs every time he sees Peter, strutting around like a prize stallion that he sired two sons when Peter will never sire anything. The abuse to Peter, Peter can stand, but the abuse to Caroline, he can not. She’s become cold, ultra reserved, and pale looking. The bright eyes of a young woman seeing the excitement in life is gone. As an older sister she delighted in seeing her younger siblings learn to walk and learn new things, but now as a mother herself, she does none of those things with her own sons. That is what pains Peter the most._

* * *

 

_~0~_

_Time passes and with the repeated attempts to make her conceive again, Caroline decides she’s had enough. Carefully spending more and more of her time trying to be around ladies of society, she finds she is not the only ‘lady‘ treated no better that breeding stock and a glittered whore. The ladies find gathering together in charity and Holy events helps them hide from their husbands. Secretly she tries to find ways to stop this behavior. But she keeps running into a lot of opposition and society laws._

_It was too good to last, and when Tom and hears about what she has been up too, he corners her in the den. She has been very careful to find ways to always be with someone else: a maid, another guard, or not in the house at all. Some times even hiding in a secret locked room. She always lives in fear in this house. No one can save her completely and most certainly not this time._

_He is drunk, as usual, but more angry than usual this time. “So I hear you are spreading rumors about how I run my estate. You say I run this place with torture, gambling, whoring, and fear. This is a very fun loving place. Don’t you feel loved? I mean, I love to feel you.” And he reaches out to grab her by both breasts._

_She knows better than to say he is hurting her. That just excites him more. She doesn’t pull back, because that just encourages him as well. Instead, she turns a stony face._

_“So, no more reactions from you? I don’t excite you any more?” He grabs even harder._

_Caroline may wince, but otherwise doesn’t respond. She knows she doesn’t have much chance of escape. The door is locked and he has the key in his big fist. She can’t plead. She can’t beg. This is no marriage, this is a prison._   
_Years ago she tried to get word to her father, the messages were handed back to her by her husband with a threat of hanging for treason if she sends such lies again._

_Once again, here he accuses her of treason and lies. She knows from the other ladies, the Flaxton estate is going towards financial ruin with all the debt they own other estates. She spares a thought for her sons: luckily, the twins had gone away to another estate for knight training. Maybe they will become something more than their father._

_More than their mother? She just doesn’t move. She doesn’t speak. What’s the point?_

_So he tries again to get a reaction from her, “So who all have you spoken to? I want a list of names? Somehow my contacts are drying up. I need money to keep this estate afloat and your poisonous mouth has caused idol gossip that people are taking as fact. No more lords come here with their young daughters and nieces. Apparently you have warned them away. Why would you spread such treasonous lies?”_

_She won’t let him goad her. She doesn’t move._

_He slams his fist down on the table making her jump. When he opens his palm to reach for the dagger in the desk drawer, she takes her chance and snatches the key from the desk top. He comes around the desk to face her. She dashes around the other way and makes a break for the door by shoving the heavy chair in his path._

_For a drunk, he can still move faster than she thought. She gets the key in the lock and turned, but as she yanks the door open, he slams it back. Her wrist is caught in the door jam. He yanks it open and grabs her by the broken wrist. “Oh no you don’t, you little traitor!”_

_He takes the knife and inserts it the cleavage of her racing breast and slits the fabric of her dress to her waist. The dress is now hanging by the arm with the broken wrist clenched in his paw. “I have given you everything, and this is how you repay me? Well I think I deserve a little something back.” He forces her over to the desk. With a swipe he clears the items to the floor, then takes his paw-like hand and pins her to the desk by her throat. She knows what is going to happen next. She has been raped by him enough times to know what to do, scream no about four times and then he will be done quickly. Then she will be left alone to bath and remove every piece of him from her skin._

_But not this time. He enjoys listening to her scream. He keeps her locked in that room for over an hour forcing her in so many positions she feels like a piece of rag fabric. The only thing that stops him is the banging on the door stating that an investor has arrived._

_Tome releases her with a shove out the door. Naked. He says to her, “The clothes I bought for you, and now you can find your own.”_

_He smiles to the confused investor, “Got to keep the women folk remembering who runs the estate. Some women think they know more than men.” He invites the investor to the fireside table and orders the maid to clean up the study._

* * *

 

_A few weeks later Caroline realizes what treason has brought her. Another child. This time she does not survive the delivery unscathed. To her relief, Tom no longer finds her interesting. The stroke during delivery has damaged her, leaving her face to hang on one side, and a hideous limp._

_Now that she is no longer his sexual release, she knows she needs to find a way to protect the rest of the women in this manor. That she feels is her duty as Lady of the Manor even if there is not much else she can do anymore._

_To her horror, as David grows, he idolize his father wanting to be just like him. It sickens her. She just doesn’t know what she could do to stop him, especially seeing how he is no longer a boy, but becoming a man able to spend time with women. It’s crushing her that she should have spent more time with him and steered her sons away from this beast of a lord of the manor._

_A new wave of despair is about to consume her …_

Until the Green Knight arrives.


	8. Ladies Flaxton

Green Knight AO3 Chapter 8

Cuddled together on the couch, Collette clings to Stephen. He holds her just as tightly. His mother‘s tale has left them both shaken.

“That’s why you were so afraid of me coming here without you. You weren‘t ignorant to his abusive and sick side,” Collette hand rest over his trembling heart.

Stephen nods, “I told Walter to guard you with his life.” Stephen kisses the top of her head.

“I found Peter sleeping outside my door one night, now I understand,” she toys with the ties on his tunic. “Walter ordered Marie to sleep in my room until you returned. He was very clear in telling me to secure the door every single night.“

The silence and weight of the situation keeps them somber for a long moment.

Once again Stephen presses his lips to the top of her head and begins to tell her a different tale of his heritage.

“See those black stones in the wall of the fireplace?” he asks her again. She nods. “My great-grandfather pulled those stones out of the field to build his house with. Those had been the inside of his original fireplace. It’s not just soot that makes it black, part of it is the bog material. He had seen how much flax was out here on his youthful to-seek-his-fortune-travel. He knew the value in that field. So he set himself up here. No one else was near by for at least a day’s trip So with his one good horse, they plowed this field, built a little home and started a good crop of flax. The ground was bountiful and he figured out some good irrigation. Soon he had enough worthy a profit. He traveled during the off season to find a place to mill it. Not too far away at the port, they gave him the name of a young man who came from a flour mill out to seek his fortune as well. He had wife and several children looking to settle down.

“So my great -grandfather, Stephen, showed him the place he found. Together they established the mill. They began a good business together. Not to mention he had a beautiful smart daughter Stephen’s age. She was not afraid of a couple wolves or hard work. They married and started the Flaxton family. The mill and field encouraged others and quickly we had a thriving town. My cousins tended the fields and my grandfather took over the administration of the town. When the land the flax was on began yielding a low crop, this manor was built on the sight with those firestones.

“My grandfather was a smart business man. But it took most of his time. He thought he was supposed to marry into society. So he did. He left the raising of a lord to my grandmother, a society lady. Well, she didn’t keep an eye on the way-word boy. And too soon she died, leaving him to figure out this society life on his own.

“As you can see what has happened. I feel it would be within this town’s best interest if I went back to the way my great-grandfather and grandfather ran this town and business. You are business savvy, I will need your help as much as possible.”

Stephen’s wife looks up to him and beams, “I would be more than honored to. I would love to.” He returns the smile and then leans over. He very tenderly kisses her.

She doesn’t want to bring up the bad side and spoil this moment, but the reality is they have to do something. “But what about your father?”

Stephen sighs heavily, “Yes, what about my father? I have a few great ideas, but they would all just be just a evil as him.”

Collette lays her head back down and they ponder over the situation. “Where is he right now?”

Stephen sighs, “I have him shackled in the breeding stall currently. He doesn’t know I am the debt collector who has imprisoned him.”

Collette jerks her head up quickly and stares at him a gawk Tiredly Stephen rubs his hand over his eyes, pinching his forehead. She knows he needs a moment to control himself. He stands up and goes to the fireplace. He puts another log on and then just stares into the coals, poking them gently.

Collette doesn’t say a word as the elder Lady Flaxton comes limping into the room. Collette starts to stand but Lady Flaxton silently motions her to stay seated. Caroline is wearing traveling clothes, but not high society traveling clothes. If anything, she looks like she has borrowed clothes from a maid. She sets the small carpet bag down quietly and moves to stands beside her son, but can’t figure out what to say.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the maid’s skirt. When he looks up, he is surprised to the face of his mother. Stephen stands up straight and just stares at her.

She is hesitant but finally touches his cheek. Tears are streaming down her face and looks like she is racked with grief and sorrow. When she does speak, it is in a slurred speech because time and the stroke have caused her to be paralyzed on the left side of her body. She touches Stephen’s face with her right hand, “I am so sorry. I should have done more. But.. But…,” she can’t finish.

He turns ever so softly. He has never seen his mother like this soft and comforting to him. “Mother. It’s alright. I just found out for certain everything you have endured. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. And I never hated you, I have always loved you.”

She smiles up at him. Then she does something she has never done before, she embraces him. His stiff posture softens and he returns the embrace. The tears fall from both of them. But what she says shocks him to the core, “You look just your like your father. I don’t mean the bastard currently in shackles. I mean the tender one holding the pitchfork over his head.”

She steps back and looks up to his face tenderly stroking it. “I always knew you were Peter’s and … should have loved you more because of that. Stephen, please stay as kind as him. I know you will, you and Thomas have been. Good-bye, my son.” She steps away from him, picking up her bag with her good hand.

In a very soft voice Stephen calls to her, “Mother, where are you going?”

She turns and give him a broad lopsided smile, “Something I should have had the guts to do when I was fifteen. I just hope he will go with me.”

Stephen smiles right back. He takes Collette’s hand and kisses it, “I’m sure he will.”

“You make us proud and I know you will be a wonderful father someday.”

Collette stands up, tears down her face for her sweet mother-in-law she has barely had a chance to get to know. She takes her hand, “Lady Flaxton, do you need anything? Are you sure there isn’t something else we can do for you?”

Caroline squeezes the younger woman‘s hand, “You are Lady Flaxton now. I am Caroline. This building was a prison for me. Do can do something for me, though. Turn this back into a home. Just like Stephen’s son wanted it to be.” And with that, Walter takes her bag and walks her down to the stable.

Stephen gets a scheming smirk on his face. Collette looks a little worried, “Stephen, what are you thinking?”

“I think the last act of Green Knight is to take the debtor to the docks. See, the Green Knight and his partner own a little island three days ship travel from here. The property needs a caretaker for the fishing village. You know, someone to log the ships coming in and out. Someone to document the number of fish and ships and nets on the island. Someone has to stay on the island and keep it well documented. If the documents are not well recorded, the fishermen will not get their proper pay and allotment of beer or other supplies. And I seriously doubt anyone would dare accost the family of big burly fishermen. I know just the person to keep the records.”

Collette puts an hand to her mouth and begins giggling. She knows that she and Caleb own the fishing islands in questions. “But who could you trust to transport him?”

“My mother’s father and brother own a shipping line. The fishermen on the island will insure he stays put. Do not get between a set of hungry and thirsty fishermen.” Stephen folds his arms over his chest, “Do you think you could help him pack for such a trip, my partnering investor.”

She smiles, “Are you sure it would be a good idea to have him there?”

“What do we have to loose?” he asks.

“When should he leave?” she asks the final question.

Stephen leans in, “When can you have his trunk packed?”  
She stands up, “With you and Walter helping me, tonight.” He smiles. Walter returns about an hour later, and silently smiles as he helps pack Mr. Flaxton’s trunks.


	9. Chapter 9

Green Knight AO3 Chapter 9

At dawn the next morning, the transport wagon is loaded with two trunks of Mr. Flaxton’s gear and two barrels of food. Walter waits at the manor’s front door. Stephen has changed out of last night’s attire and dawned his crest of protection to Flaxton’s new order. Collette a gives her husband a very warm endearing kiss not caring if Walter sees it or not.

Although he does chuckle lightly when Stephen steps back and shivers with a smile. “Oh! I have to leave now and get rid of the manure or we will never have our happily ever after. Mm, but that will certainly keep me warm during the trip.”

Collette smiles to his tease, but then gets serious. “Are you sure you don’t want me to see you off?”

He tenderly strokes her face, “No, we will celebrate when I return. This town will have a lot to celebrate.” He steps back and pulls on the helmet with the crest of a tree bearing a mysterious fruit and a green plume feather. Walter makes sure the cape of green is hanging properly and opens the door. Stephen pulls his back up straight and begins his imposing strut down the manor’s front steps. Walter secures the door behind him.

“Do you think this will work?” she asks Walter.

Walter gives her a tender look. “I wish I’d had the strength so many years ago to stand up to the evil lord who lived here.”

Collette looks deeply into his face. She knows now, he was the sympathetic guard on that horrid night. She knows he needs reconciliation as much as anyone else for the deeds done here. Tenderly, reaches out and touches his arm, “Walter, could you help me cleanse that room of evil? I think I‘d like to make it into the nursery.”

He sees the light of peace she brings. There maybe redemption for himself, yet. “I’ll prepare the bon fire.”

She giggles, “But don’t light it! Save it for Stephen’s triumphant return.” Even Walter has to laugh at that.

~0~

Stephen struts across the yard towards the stables with two guards also draped in green cloaks and plumes on either side of him. Silently they stride. Stephen stops before the main door, but he puts a hand up to stop a guard from opening it.

He turns his head to the east side of the stable where he sees Caroline tying a scarf over her head. She leads a dabble grey work horse with large sturdy hooves towards the front of a sturdy cart.

Stephen gestures to the door guard, not a word is spoken. The stable door is opened. Tom is tied securely to the support of a stall wall and gagged as well. Peter sits quite comfortably in front of him with a pitchfork strategically positioned to do the most harm. Both men turn to the stable door letting in the morning sunlight. One has a look of fear, the other has a look of pleasure at the sight of Green Knight. With one silent motion of his green gloved hand, Peter is replaced by a green guard. Peter comes to Green Knight. Green Knight pulls a document from the sleeve of his tunic and slaps it into Peter‘s hand.

Peter opens it and stares at the property deed, “Are you sure, Sir?” Silently Green Knight leans forward, his body language clearly states, _Don’t cross me._ Peter gulps. Green Knight sticks his hand out palm up to his remaining guard. The guard drops a green silk bag into his hand and it clinks as it lands. Swiftly, the Green Knight hands it over to Peter who gapes. Lastly, the Green Knight sticks his hand out again. This time the guard removes his own cloak and places it in the knight’s hand. This is also handed over to Peter.

This time Peter looks over at Caroline who is sitting on the seat of the cart. She shakes her head, no, she wants to leave this place behind and take nothing with them. Peter hands the cloak back to the savior. This time Green Knight folds it inside out so the crest is hidden inside, and secures it with the neck clasp. He hands it back to Peter pressing it between their hands. Peter understands clearly, _Just keep it. Take it as a sign of protection under Green Knight._

“Yes, My Lord,” Peter quietly acknowledges. Green Knight thrusts an arm out, pointing towards the cart where Caroline is waiting. Where she has been waiting for over twenty years for Peter to take his place beside her on the cart. They finally begin the slow journey to a new life in a cottage near an apple orchard, far from the fields of flax.

It takes all Stephen has to remain hidden as the Green Knight. After all these years, he finally understands why Peter has always been a man he looked up to and why Peter was always so wonderful to Thomas and himself. He knew they were his sons too.

When the cart is out of sight, the silent Green Knight motions to move the prisoner. The guard releases Tom and at sword point jabs him out the stable door. Tom is silent for the moment. He was beaten last night by Peter and several other angry men from the town. He really doesn’t have much left to energy to fight with, but when he sees the cargo wagon loaded with his travel trunks he thinks there is relief in sight. “Where are you taking me? You know, I could be of use to you. I have these contacts--”

He is silenced instantly by the _shwing_ of Green Knight’s sword being released from it‘s scabard. The point is at his throat before Tom has his next thought. Green Knight has all his weight behind that point.

The cloak-less guard speaks for the knight, “You forget who owns you now. You forget your place, servant.” With the flick of his wrist, the knight leaves a scratch on Tom’s throat and sheathes his sword. “Let that be your last warning,” the guard finishes. Tom clasps his bound hands to his throat. No one comes to help him.

Green Knight resumes his posture while the prisoner is secured to the wagon and the cloak-less guard mounts up, taking his place on the left side of the wagon. The remaining guard takes the right side.

“Wait! Wait! You can’t do that to my father!”

The Green Knight whirls around watching David come racing out of the woods towards the stable area. The Green Knight quickly mounts and spurs his black steed towards David. The cloak-less guard races beside his lord and separates David’s escorts from their master.

The Green Knight comes face to face with David. David is about to start sputtering again, but stops instantly when the Green Knight lifts his face guard and then quickly drops it. David is speechless in recognizing his older brother. The Green Knight grabs David’s reins and leads him far enough away from everyone else. Then he pulls his sword and points it directly at David.

“You have two choices, David,” Stephen speaks with full authority to the domain. David is definitely afraid of his older brother‘s tone. He has never seen him so direct and in control. Besides, he heard what the Green Knight has done the last couple days.

“Stephen, why are you doing this? What has come over you?” David is stunned.

“Shut up, David. I am now lord of this manor. This town is under my protection now. And you have two choices. You could follow your current way of life and join that man,” he points his arm towards the wagon keeping his sword aimed at his brother. “Or you can straighten up, stop your gambling and whoring and become a working member of this town.”

“Where are you taking him?” David is weighing his options.

Stephen leans in a little closer. The point of the sword is pressing through the cloth on David’s tunic. It is beginning to hurt, “Choose wisely. You only get one chance.”

David is absolutely terrified of his brother. “What has happened to you, Stephen?” David treads carefully.

Stephen pulls the sword back only an inch, yet keeps control of the situation. “I’ve had enough, that is what happened. I’m tired of the fear. I’m tired of working and watching these people work to pay for his debts. I’m tired of watching him destroy lives.” He lifts his visor again, “You have a choice. You can be an uncle or a convict. But if you bring fear or shame to this town, I will turn you over to their wrath.”

He lifts his sword to show the towns people at the wall shouting their anger and hatred towards the creature secured to the wagon. David sees what is going on. He is surprised. He is so young and innocent that he has had no idea that his father’s actions have been destroying not just the manor and the family, but the whole town is paying the price as well.

Stephen drops the visor and motions the cloak-less guard. The guard rides over reminding the others to stay put. Stephen makes it clear to both David and the guard, “Take David to the manor. Have Walter secure him to the manor until we return. For both his protection and the town’s. David, you have until I return to make your choice, unless you want to choose now.” He points to the wagon with his father.

David swallows hard, “Am I prisoner?”

“You will be confined to the manor. Walter has the duty to secure you where he sees fit if he feels your actions are a danger to others, or others may endanger you. I suggest you don’t cross him. He and Collette have full authority over the manor in my absence.”

David is silent. He just gives a curt nod to his brother. With that, the two guards, dismount and lead David and his escorts horseless to the manor. A couple stable boys come and take the steeds. The guards warn the town people with their stance not to take action against the entourage.

The Green Knight keeps his stance over the prisoner but from an angle where he doesn’t have to look into his face. Yet, the prisoner can see the full wrath of the town’s folk. They continue to shout their anger.

It is less than five minutes, and the guards return. The wagon is soon on it’s way with a cheer from the town’s folk. The prisoner actually sighs. He thinks he has escaped certain death from an angry mob.

After about an hour, the prisoner feels bold enough to make his move. He tries to talk a guard into letting him get away, the guard reaches over and gags him. He wants to hit him too, but the Green Knight warns against it with a flick of his gloved hand. The guard drops his angry fist to his side.

 

~0~  
That night they set a cold camp, each take turns guarding the prisoner. They get very little rest and weary of their worthless cargo.

The prisoner is tied to a tree by his waist. He is thrown a small wine skin of water and a few stale biscuits. As he eats his poor man’s meal, he has time to reflect on what happened over the last two days. He just can’t believe a couple gambling debts came to all this.

{flashback for Tom} _After Stephen had left the manor and he had that altercation with his daughter-in-law, he returned to his den. He pours himself a cup of wine and sits down in the chair, propping his feet up on the desk._

_“Ha! That fool boy thinks he suddenly has balls? We will see how he handles this altercation. I’ve never had the place invaded before. If Stephen wins and I can take the credit of my son. If he fails then I let him take the blame and let them take him away. David will do my bidding. I’ll just hire some mercenaries to rid the town of these pests.” He downs his cup and happily pour himself another one._

_He was in the den long enough to empty one bottle headed for the second when the impact on the den door is heard. He falls out of his chair. The second impact cracks the door. The third breaks the lock and splits the wood. A mace finishes off the door. In walks two soldiers in green tunics with their swords drawn._

_“Who, who are you?!” Lord Flaxton sputters from under his desk. He can see the door by peeking through a crack in the wood. A knight in polished steel and matching green tunic, cloak and green plumed helmet kicks the door out of his way. He stomps directly towards the heavy oak desk. He grabs the edge of the desk and flips it over quite easily. Lord Flaxton is now quivering in fear but tries to rise proudly._

_He is not the youthful man he once was. He still tries to stand lordly, but his rotund body and drunken state make him look more like a joke. He does try to look menacing, but his lips are quivering. “Who, who are you? I demand to know.”_

_“Who are you?” the Green Knight points a steel gauntleted finger at the round quivering man._

_Lord Flaxton huffs up his chest and tries to look proud, “I am Lord Flaxton. This is my estate you have invaded. This is my land.”_

_Green Knight laughs cruelly. He turns to the right and left to his two guards. They join his laughter. Lord Flaxton steps forward and gets angry. “I don’t know who you are, but get off my land.”_

_Green Knight stops laughing instantly. He grabs the round man by the shirt front and slams him against the wall. The wind whooshes out of the lord’s chest._

_“No, you debtor. This land belongs to collectors like me.”_

_“What debts? I own no one no money,” he lies._

_Green Knight is very angry and growls. He releases the man’s shirt and draws his sword. He flicks his wrist and the former-lord understands to march forward out of the room. He is marched to the main room. There is another green dressed guard holding Walter, Peter, Marie, Lady Flaxton, and Collette at sword point right of the fireplace. The ladies are all holding hands. The men are standing proud. They are not afraid like their lord is._

_Green Knight forces Lord Flaxton to stand on the left side of the fireplace. As Lord Flaxton turns, he can see at least ten other knights, lords and affluent men gathered in front of the couch and main area. The Green Knight keeps his sword at his side. As soon as Lord Flaxton sees everyone gathered in the room, he knows he is doomed. He tries to make a run for the front door._

_The Green Knight doesn’t move. Neither do the guards. Lord Flaxton yanks open the front door. He is met by the towns folks waving pitch forks, shovels, scythes and rakes. He looks quickly between the accusers of society or his own town. He slams the door and returns to the fireplace._

_The Green Knight still stands proudly. The tip of his sword is now resting on the large table before the fireplace. His palms rest gently on the tip of the apple wood hilt. Apple wood? Flaxton ponders._

_“This man claims he owes no debts. Would anyone like to rebut that?” Green Knight softly says._

_The first man lays a paper on the table in front of Green Knight. Green Knight doesn’t touch it. Instead he watches Lord Flaxton’s reaction. He pales._

_Now Green Knight picks it up and reads it, “Fifteen bales of flax.” He turns to the guard holding the Flaxton household. “What is the value?”_

_The guard ponders it for a moment. “Pound for pound?”_

_Green Knight turns back to the lord who placed the note, asking for his approval._

_“What will you do with Lord Flaxton?” the lord asks._

_“Mr. Flaxton, will be my servant,” Green Knight answers._

_“Not good enough. I don’t care about the flax. I want to know about my daughter. She was molested by that brute and I don’t want him loose. Keep the note. But I want vengeance for my daughter.”_

_Several other lords nod their heads in agreement. A second one drops his note on the table as well. The others follow suit. Soon the table is littered with IOU’s. The Green Knight nods to one of the guards. He gathers up the notes, takes them aside and begins to calculate them. The Green Knight turns back to the lords._

_“Who else has a grievance of impropriety against this.. This.. Being.” He waves his hand in a disgusting way towards Flaxton. They all make a mention of some kind. One by one, Green Knight has them tell their tales. Their wives, their nieces, their maids all have stories about this man accosting them._

_Then the room goes silent. Flaxton tries to rebut the accusations. The Green Knight lifts his sword with his left hand and bashed Flaxton in the forehead with one stroke. The man sinks to the floor passed out._

_The Green Knight turns towards the Flaxton house hold. “And what say you? Support or deny?”_

_Walter drops his head in shame, “I know of such offenses here among our own staff and guests. I was powerless to stop. I tried to guard as many as possible.”_

_One lord nods, “My niece said you did, Walter. You interceded before…” Walter sighs that maybe he had done some good._

_Another lord turns to Peter, “I heard from our grooms man what your did for one of your own dairy maids.” Peter also drops his head in shame._

_A third lord stands up and walks over to Lady Flaxton, “My wife and sister told me… your story. I…I‘m so sorry.” Lady Flaxton doesn’t even lift her head._

_Green Knight quickly straightens his back and strides over to Lady Flaxton. “What did he do to you?”_

_She raises her face in defiance, “Why would you care, my lord?” She says it like the Green Knight will be no different than Lord Flaxton. The Green Knight actually gasps. She is just as surprised to his reaction._

_Flaxton is coming around after one of the green guards dumps a bucket of water on his head. Flaxton gasps and sputters and manages to get to his feet after some trouble and staggers. When he sees the knight in confrontation with Lady Flaxton, he laughs. “Don’t waist your time with that one. She’s damaged goods. Now if you really want to have fun, try the new bride of the house. She needs someone to put her in her place. Her husband is such a pansy.”_

_The Green Knight ever so very slowly turns and curls his wrist twirling his sword. One of his guards quickly grasps his arm, “My lord. Remember our duty here.” The twirling stops for a moment. He nods and the guard releases his arm. Green Knight take s moment to cool his temper grateful that his guard is here to keep him focused._

_Slowly with firm hard steps, he strides towards Flaxton, but speaks to the others, “I shall pay his debt to you fellow lords, with the understanding that this is now my land. As for his indiscretions…”_

_Peter calls out, “It’s called rape.”_

_The Green Knight points a finger to Peter over his shoulder, “I stand corrected. As for that issue, I haven’t quite decided how I will punish him for that. I have several ideas. I’m sure my stable hands have a few ideas of their own, as do the ladies of my household. But be assured, gentlemen, he will not be touching anyone again.” With that, he snaps his fingers._

_The nearest guard grabs Flaxton’s wrists before he can make a run for the door again. The other guard takes the lords into the den and pays them their dues._

_The Green Knight motions for the Flaxton household to take the couch to which they all relax. Caroline Flaxton removes her belt, tosses it to the guard holding Flaxton who uses to tie Flaxton’s arms behind his back._

_“Why you little tramp. I knew you were a slut from that first moment I caught you in the hay loft with that stable boy.”_

_Peter reaches over and grabs her hand. Lady Flaxton doesn’t care who sees. She just figures she is being passed off onto the next lord and just doesn‘t care. The Green Knight can see her coldness. He takes a handkerchief handed to him by Walter and shoves it into Flaxton’s mouth._

_Then two of the guards escort the lords out of the building once their transactions are dealt with. The guards join Green Knight in the main room after they are gone. The Green Knight motions to the guards and they each take an arm of Flaxton._

_The Green Knight motions to Walter, “Take him out the back entrance -avoid the angry mob- and directly to the stable. I will be there shortly to deal with him, but I need to establish my new household right now.”_

_Lord Flaxton is left sitting for two days tied in the stable._ {end flashback}


	10. conclusion

Chapter 10

They headed out as soon as dawn breaks. By dusk the next day, they arrive at the docks. The Green Knight seems to sigh heavily. All heads turn at the sight of Green Knight leading a wagon with a prisoner tied to his own trunks. They head down the dock to the very last ship. Heads pop out of the dock side taverns to see the parade. The wagon stops beside the last small cargo ship.

The ship’s captain comes down the gang plank looking a little afraid, “Sir? Who do you seek?”

The Green Knight dismounts and stands before the ship’s captain. “I believe, Captain Fishburn, that Mr. Worthington told you had had cargo for you. I need it transported to the fishing island of Point Nowhere.”

Captain Fishburn nods, “Yes, he did say cargo. He didn’t say anything about a passenger.”

The Green Knight chuckles. “This is no passenger, believe me. You want to keep it as far away from your crew as possible.”

The Captain looks concerned about Green Knight. “We don’t have provisions for more, ah, people?”

“Not to worry dear Captain, he brings his own food. No need to burdened you further.”

The knight motions to the guards. They cut the prisoner’s bonds where he removes his own gag but wisely remains silent. It would be prudent to make his move carefully. With a shove, the green guards make the prisoner take one end of his own trunk and assist them in placing it in the dock side cargo net. The second trunk is loaded and the two barrels. Then the knight personally rebinds the prisoner’s hands.

“When do you set sail?” Green Knight asks the Captain.

“Ah, as soon as your prisoner is secured.”

Green Knight nods. Respectfully the Captain removes his hat and scratches his head. “May I ask, Sir, for the security of my cargo and my crew, what is your prisoner’s crime?”

“Certainly. Let’s secure the prisoner first.”

The Captain is a little nervous and tries again, “Sir, no offense but where should I secure the prisoner? Like I said, what is his crime?”

Green Knight motions for the prisoner to be loaded onto the deck at sword point. The Captain stands beside Green Knight a little nervous watching the loading. Once he is fully on deck, the knight motions to the guards and they turn the prisoner to face Green Knight and the captain. The last of the sunset falls across them.

The Green Knight tells the captain crisp and clear, “Rape.”

The prisoner bellows to the captain in almost a plea, “It‘s a lie!”

The Captain tries to choose a tone carefully between supporting a mercenary knight with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword and a man possibly being unjustly accused. “Who brings this accusation?”

Green Knight lowers his head to remove his helmet. When he lifts his head, the last rays of sunset illuminate his gaze of victory, “Me.”

The prisoner staggers back in horror, “Stephen! No!”

The two guards remove their helmets as well. The prisoner is even more shocked to see who supports his traderious son. Walter’s oldest son and Collette’s brother Caleb. Tom is appalled at seeing his son’s brother-in-law and his butler’s son. They each hold their swords keeping the prisoner in his place, one to his spine and one to his throat.

The Captain looks back and forth between the revealed Green Knight and a shocked prisoner.

Stephen continues, “He has raped the town he was bound to protect of their dignity, wealth and security. Not to mention my mother and others. Your days of running Flaxton by fear, gluttony, a perversion is over.”

Once more the prisoner sputters, “But, but, …Stephen my so-”

“NO!” Stephen bellows, silencing the man. Then with a very wicked grin he replies, “I am not your son. But I did pay your gambling debts. Therefore, you are my servant. I own Flaxton. I did not inherit it. I bought it.” He looks up at Caleb and Wally. “We bought it.”

Caleb and Wally nod their heads to Stephen in respect. Captain Fishburn understands quickly what has just happened. He carefully turns to Green Knight, “We will see that your cargo is safely delivered to the island.”

Stephen drops another green silk bag of gold into the captain’s hand. “Thank you, Captain. May you have a safe voyage. Protect your crew. They are more valuable than cargo. You can always get more cargo, but it is very hard to get a good crew.” The captain swallows hard.

The green guards leave the deck of the ship and return to the Green Knight’s side. The knight’s words sink deep into the captain. The knight has made a choice between duty to his oath to protect and serve over his family heritage. The captain also heard the knight say, _Don’t risk your devoted crew over this man._ Captain nods to his own crew who takes the prisoner away. Then he waves his hand, for the crew to stop. They look at him curiously. The captain lets the prisoner bellow his pleas of forgiveness, mercy, devotion to change and such. Green Knight dons his helmet and turns his back to the pleas. The guards do as well. They escort the wagon back down the street they came. When the cries from the defeated prisoner can no longer be heard, the crew shoves him below deck. The captain can’t help but smile. He likes this Green Knight.

　

~O~

This time as the knight returns to this path up towards his home, he is quite happy. He is not weary. His burden has been lifted. The green flags billow from the town wall in grateful welcome. The warriors smile to each other seeing the warm homecoming.

They turn to the wagon driver who driver laughs to his comrades. “Go! I need to gather fire wood before I head up any way. Go back to your wives and families. I’ll be home soon enough.”

Stephen gives him one last longing look. The wagon driver leans forward, “Lord Stephen, it’s an order. Go.” He laughs and touches the whip to Stephen’s mount.

Stephen laughs as his mount begins to tear off across the open fields of flax. Caleb and Wally join in the race laughing as well.

High upon the wall, a lone watchman sees three horses racing towards the town gates. When they make the turn, he can see the gleaming metal and two green cloaks streaming out behind them. He makes the call:

“The Green Knight Returns!” The call is echoed though out the town. The folks hustle and bustle to get read for the triumphant return of their savior. Word comes to the manor. Collette, Marie and Walter race down towards the town square. The others wait at the fountain, but Collette continues her race towards the town gates.

She manages to make it just as the horses pass the threshold of the gate. Cheers and flowers rain down on the returning the Green Knight and his two guards. He stops just inside the gate with his prancing steed removing his helmet. The cheering stops quickly when he is revealed.

Stephen is afraid they may not accept him as lord of the manor now. Then he spots Collette. He doesn’t care if the town accepts him or not. He just wants her.

She pushes her way through the crowd, “Stephen! I’m over here!” He leaps from his horse and rushes towards her. The crowd parts and stand aside to watch what her reaction will be to his return.

It’s like two fires colliding. One becomes lost in the other’s flames. She clings to his neck as he crusher her to his chest. His kisses are not meant for public display, but there is not doubt she loves him. Wally taps Stephen on the shoulder, “Uh, my lord. I believe you have and audience.”

Stephen lifts his head and states loud enough for the whole town to hear, “There is only one woman in my life and I’m never letting her doubt how much I love her, and need her, and care about her, and…

“Shut up Stephen,” she orders him. She reaches up for his kisses again.

“Yes, my lady,” and he lifts her off her feet kissing her in a spin.

The cheering returns to the town and all the green soldiers are ushered along back to the town fountain. When they arrive, they find Marie and Walter still waiting for them. Walter greets his son with a hearty embraces.

Then Stephen pipes everyone down with a wave of his sword. He stands on the highest point the can find, the rim of the fountain. The town waits in expectation.

“As you all are well aware, our town has had a rough time the last twenty or so years.” There is a grumbling out in the crowd. “But not any more. The debts of the last lord that put us all in jeopardy have been paid in full.” A cheer goes out. “This is a new era for our town. My fellow business investors,” he makes Caleb, Walter and Collette join him on the fountain, “Have some grand ideas to make our town more profitable and successful. With that means we are going to need a few more soldiers. I am willing to sponsor anyone who wants to become a knight. Because, the Green Knight needs a few more good men.” The cheer goes out.

Collette leans in and whispers in his ear. He smiles, “And my beloved wife said it’s time I tell you, and new Flaxton is due next harvest season. She said, she hopes it’s a daughter. I frankly don‘t care!”

That cheer lets the town know they have faith in this new Flaxton leadership. Peace has come to the town. Love has returned to manor.

 


End file.
